Wildcat Love
by clarefisher
Summary: East Highs Golden couple, both play basketball, both utterly in love, both bringing drama to the scene, TROYELLA basketball, dance, music, love, clubs, jealousy, danger, lust, drama x-x-x-x-x-x-x PREVIOUSLY STORY NAMED WHO ARE YOU REALLY X-X-X-X-X-X
1. Chadster meets Gabster

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

A girl of 17 walked into her new school, East High humming to the tune that was on her ipod **(don't own). **She was wearing a denim skirt with a white women's wife beater on top, both showed off her perfect figure but didn't make her look slutty unlike most of the girls she could see out of the corner of her eye like the cheerleaders wearing their personalised uniform which consisted of shorter skirts and tighter tops. Ignoring the glances from boys talking about her, and not hearing the wolf whistles because her music was so loud, she walked down the corridor looking for the locker number 114.

Suddenly a boy slams his arm next to her locker and casually leans against it smirking a her. They girl doesn't turn to look but just rolls her eyes and continues her business.

'what's cooking good looking?' the boy says deepening his voice, she doesn't hear because of her music.

'hot stuff what you doing later?' she doesn't respond, he taps her on the shoulder and she sighs while slowly turning around to face the boy taking out her earphones. She smiles

'can I help you' she said

'you know if you were my homework id do you all the time' he said while leaning in towards her. She stares at him for a while before suddenly bursting out in laughter. Everyone in the hall way is confused just as much as the boy.

'i'm sorry did you just say the worst chat up line known to man kind' she says while laughing

'I err... I mean errrr' he stutters

' see if you did then that would make you act like a 3 year old boy who wants to grab a date but wont say what he really thinks in case he gets rejected' she says regaining herself

' hey! I'm...' he says offended

' sorry but I don't date 3 year old boys...maybe when your older' with that she laughs to herself at his shocked face and walks down the hall towards home room, leaving the boy and people in the corridor shocked...did the new girl just turn down Nick the captain of the football team.

One boys though with a Afro and dark skin just laughed pushed off the locker he was leaning against and ran to meet the girl, who even though only seeing her a minute ago had huge respect for her. He jumps in front of her grinning

_Not another one _she thinks. He seemed to read her mind

' Ha-ha dot worry i'm not here to hit on you besides I have a girlfriend, I just wanted to congratulate you'

' congratulate me?' she said confused

' yea you just completely tore down the captain of the football team in front of everyone, and normally its just me and my friends who do that,so I think were going to get along just great'

She laughs ' i'm Gabriella by the way but you can call me what you want...within reason'

' OK Gabster ...my names Chad ...you can call me what you want...unless its afro puff ..which my friends call me to annoy me'

' OK CHADSTER' she emphasised the Chadster part' I like your hair anyway its cool, you should do what girls do'

'what's that' Chad said confused

' if you got it flaunt it' she smiled he burst out laughing

' I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship Gabster'

' absolutely' she held out her fist so they could bang fists Chad responded laughing

'you are no normal girl you know that?'

' I sure do' they begin to walk down the hall Chad explaining the different rooms and people

' OK lets see your schedule... Math , Biology, PE,...wait PE ...you don't take PE just as a core subject?' ( AN- in East high everyone has to take PE as a core subject to stay fit but you can also take it as a proper class like English and maths

' yes why?' she looked at Chad confused

' no its good its just you will be like the only girl to ever do that, the class is normally always boys' he sounded pleased

' well we cant let all the boys have the fun can we' she said laughing

' ha-ha touché Gabster, OK so home room...you have ...' Chad stopped walking and talking and just stared at Gabriella in fear

'what's wrong ' she said confused

' you have DARBUS ...run run for your life i'm already lost in her power...go save yourself' Gabby burst out laughing

' Chad what are you on?' shaking her head

' probably the worst teacher known to East high, she belongs the drama club' Chad said in a scared voice

' come on lets go'

* * *

Chad led them to home room, when he entered his friends looked up surprised that Chad wasn't alone but with a new girl, and to the boys a hot new girl.

' Hey guys this is the new girl Gabriella,she is officially my idol' everyone looked at him in confusion a clue less looking boy called Jason said

' ermm why is that, did she save the world?' Chad and Gabbi laughed

' no Gabby here just burned Nick Fisher on her first day he didn't know what hit him' laughed chad along with everyone else who said nice and good one

' ok these are my friends, this is taylor' he said hugging and African American girl ' my girl friend, that's Jason the clueless one, sharpay the one in the glitter, Zeke ...the one whose examining a Cookie ..he likes to bake , kelsi who's sitting next to Jason.. she makes music...and my number one man...' he got interrupted by a blue eyed boy with sandy brown hair pushed to the side

' troy Bolton but il be who ever you want me to be' Gabby sighed , yes sure this boy was hot his abs could be seen through his white Tshirt and she could get lost in his eyes, but she didn't she thought _great another idiot boy who loves himself, lets set him in place_

' I want you ...' she said walking up to him swaying her hips and placing a single finger on his chest she looked up at him the smile suddenly turned to a frown' to STOP checking me out, don't touch what you cant afford' and with that she walked back to the other and began to talk to Sharpay about her old school, the guys just laughed silently, no one had ever turned down troy Bolton and he was shocked. This girl was gorgeous and he wanted him for himself, was the play boy of east high getting a crush on the new girl

no

surely not


	2. meeting old friends

Gabriella was fitting in with the gang great and it was only 2nd period. Her and Chad were great friends and she loved his sense of humor. It was lunch and the gang were sitting at there usual table eating lunch Gabby and Sharpay were talking about Zac Efron and how cute he was. When Gabby felt a cold hand wrap around her shoulders, everyone in the lunch hall watched as Gabby sighed and turned around.

'What do you want now?' he smirked at her and pulled her closer, Troy watched as a frown appeared on Gabby's face he was jealous why should a guy like Nick Fisher get to sit so close to her...wait what was he thinking Troy didn't like her, well maybe just a little. But he was pleased at the frown on her face, or more relieved he didn't have competition.

'I thought maybe you could come watch me at one of my games' Gabby snorted and laughed

'why would I do that'

' you can watch me run and I could score a goal for you, and maybe score with you' The girls just sighed at his pathetic pick up line

' no, what I mean was why would I want to watch a football game? See if you played basketball then maybe I could have let you score, now BUH BYE ' everyone in the lunch hall laughed at him, nick walked away angry he again got turned down.

' you like basketball?' Jason asked in shock

'yeah' she replied casually all the boys were surprised that a girl would like to watch basketball.

' who wouldn't basket ballers are hot!' sharpay said, the boys realized what she meant

' I would rather play though than watch, shame theres no girls team here' everyone on the table mouths dropped _SHE PLAYS BASKETBALL_

' you got game?' Chad said

' yeah my dad and brother taught me' she replied casually

'WOW you me and bobby should play a game some time' Chad said happily

' who is bobby' Gabby asked everyone on the table apart from Chad laughed

'Bobby is Chad pride and Joy, his favorite Basketball he swears its lucky' Taylor explained

' HE IS' Chad said and then pulled a basketball with a face drawn on in from under the tables ' Bobby meat Gabby, Gabby meet Bobby' Gabby waved her hand slowly confused '...hey??...' The bell rang and everyone got up to go to their next class.

' il see you later' Sharpay said to Gabby as she trotted to drama. Gabby made her way to PE (not core, the lesson). She got changed into her red shorts and baggy white T-shirt. And came out to find Chad talking to Troy and some other boys.

_**Troys POV**_

' and then this guys took the ball and...' I stopped talking I watched as Gabriella appeared from the Girls Changing rooms in shorts exposing her long tanned legs that went on and on, I couldn't help but gasp as she stretched exposing her tanned stomach below her perfectly sized breasts, she had toned abs with bronze skin. Her hair was tied up in a pony take with a few ringlets hanging down. I then heard Zeke call out

' hey Gabs what you doing here, this is PE' he looked up and smiled

'yes I know' she said ...what why was she here then I looked at Chad but he just smiled

'Gabster here is taking PE ' the boys looked around at each other ..no way was a girl taking PE, well this should be interesting

' ha-ha you have to be joking with me sugar id like to see you try' Nick Fisher shouted out we all turned around to look at him,and then to see Gabby's reaction she just smiled.

' I don't try I win' was all she said...a few people went wooo.

Fisher walked forward ' OK I tell you what il play you '

' at what' Gabriella said

'il go easy on you Basketball sound fun to you sugar' Gabby just laughed

' one don't call me sugar, I'm not all sweet, two bring it on' she grabbed bobby from Chad's hand turned around and without looking shot a 3 pointer getting nothing but net. Cheers were shouted out. And Nick face paled.

' looks like she got game fisher, don't beet him to much Gabs' I said to her and Fisher, Nick just grunted a reply and went on court, I flashed Gabby a smile and she replied with a laugh and grin before turning to the court.

_**Gabby's POV**_

_OMG I did not just smile at Troy, he is a player well from what Shar told me, but he is hot look at his abs and the way his hair swings to the side and,...oh shit I got to play._

_**NO ONES POV**_

****Gabby and Nick played one on one for 15 minutes and Nick was loosing 32- 3. Gabby stopped shot the ball one last time and stuck out her hand

' looks like I win' she said with a grin. Little did the Boys and Gabby know that 2 men were standing by the door watching them play

' Well she definitely has got talent must follow you and your father' Jack Bolton the coach said.

' she does, I just wish that someone would give her a chance, at her old schools if there wasn't a girls team they would never let her play on the boys, thinking she was too weak when she could probably run circles around them.' sighed Jake Montez, Gabriella's older brother.

' well its good to have you back I remember when gabby was in diapers and you used to play here' laughed Jack

' its good to be back uncle Jack, can we go see Gabby now, I cant wait to see her face when she realizes that you teach here' said Jake

' OK lets go ' jack said when they entered the gym jack shouted ' well well its been a while since Iv seen a Montez play on this court'. Gabby turned around with a huge smile and ran to Jack

'Uncle Jack Iv missed you so much' she said while hugging him

' hey kiddo your brother and I were just saying how well your playing' Gabby blushed

'hey bro what you doing here' she said smiling at Jake

' hey cant a brother come and watch his little sister play ball' they both laughed

'HOLY CHEESE CAKE' Zeke shouted ' YOU'RE JAKE MONTEZ YOU PLAY FOR THE LAKERS IN THE NBA!' everyone suddenly realized Zeke was right and gasped apart from troy who had met Jake when he was a kid.

'hey Jake' troy said, Gabby looked at Troy confused, and then Troy looked from Gabby to Jake and then back to Gabby then they both shouted out

'HOW DO YOU KNOW THEM' both jack and Jake laughed

'You two used to know each other when you were younger, im surprised you forgot but then again you were about 3 years old' they all laughed then jack said

' OK you lazy kids go run 3 laps track outside warm up' the boys and Gabby went for a run outside, with Gabby near the front she kept a good pace and began to go faster at the second lap. Troy caught up with her

' you know you will get tired quickly right' she smiled

'are you afraid that a girl will beat you Bolton.'

'is that a challenge Montez?' he smirked

'Absolutely' and she sprinted of with her arms pumping Troy grinned and ran after her, the two ended up sprinting the final lap completely out of breath but laughing passing Fisher they heard him say

'what the hell who does he think he is' when lapping him, they crossed the finishing line together out of breath but still laughing Jack and Jake laughing at the two as well.

' well that was fun' Troy said

' yeah' Gabby said 'but not as fun as this ' she said while poring water on him then running away' Troy yelled then grabbed his own water bottle chasing after her and throwing it over her. He grabbed her and she fell over with him on top both laughing. The both suddenly stopped and troy rolled off of her. He sat up then said

' maybe sometime you could come to my house and we could hang out together or go to the movies' she smile

'is The Troy Bolton asking me out after only one day of knowing me?' she said smiling

'yes, yes he is even though we have known each other since we were 3 we just didn't realize it'.he smiled

' sure i'd like that' he grinned kissed her on the cheek then stood up offering his hand to help her up, they both smiled before turning to go back to the gym to find Coach Bolton.

Both grinning


	3. basketball in the rain

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

The next day word had gotten around about the new girl, Gabby walked in the next day with people she had never met saying hi to her, she just smiled and continued to walk. Today she was wearing her white denim skirt and a blue wife beater , the white denim skirt showed off her tanned legs as she walked down the hall listening to her ipod not paying much attention to other people. When a boy would say hi she would merely nod and point to her headphones. However when she saw the blue eyed boy, leaning against her locker, number 114 she immediately turned off her ipod a gave him a grin.

'hey there, you waiting for someone' she said

'nah just thought this was a great spot to watch paint dry' he laughed sarcastically

' very funny Mr sarcastic you know sarcasm is the lowest form of whit?' she replied cleverly

'but the highest form of intelligence' a bunch of 'wooo's' came from boys in the corridor

'yea intelligence for people who have none' she laughed then ran off, it took troy a while to rethink what she just said 'HEY!...' he shouted then ran off they walked into homeroom laughing

Sharpay sighed ' you know those two seriously need to change their hair color'

'whys that, because it doesn't match their eyes or something?' Zeke said confused

' no because they are both to blond to realize that they secretly love each other' she said

'what like they like each other but undercover'

' yea exactly they wont admit it'

' soo... a bit like how James bond is 007' said happily

' errrr yea sure' sharpay said while slowly nodding her head everyone continued chatting until Mrs Darbus entered the classroom and everyone took their seats, Gabby took her place in front of troy who was at the back. As they listened to Darbus explain why mailing with pigeons is better than a postman, troy leaned over and whispered in Gabby's ear sending shivers down the back of her neck

' what you doing this weekend babe?' He said flirtatiously in a hushed voice Gabby blushed at the word babe and decided to flirt back

'whatever your doing, within reason' she replied curling her hair but still looking to the front

' awesome' he said then kissed her cheek she blushed and troy saw this and smirked and took out his phone. Seconds later Gabby felt her phone vibrate in her pocket she took it out under the table. 1 new message from troy

_**You know you look cute when you blush especially when it's me that caused it x**_

_cocky little shit _she thought and replied

_**How do you no it was you that caused me 2 blush it could be that Nick fisher over there is undressing me with his eyes x**_

He read the text and turned to nick who was just staring at Gabby his eyes glued to her, he suddenly became jealous, but then realized off course other boys are going to be looking at his girl she's gorgeous..._WAIT WHAT? Shes not my girl...yet..my girl thats got a nice ring to it...hey guys iv got to pick up MY girl ... yer thats cool il just call MY girl ...MY girl is damn fine ..._Troy thought and started to day dream until his eyes came across Nick again, he got bobby out of Chad's hands who was sitting next to him sleeping on the ball as a pillow and threw It at him everyone laughed including Darbus. Chad just got up walked over to where Bobby had rolled picked him up

'you have learned well my son, soon you will be able to understand the full power of the force'. He said seriously

'thats enough class now, basketball tryouts will be held today by Mr Bolton during free period, those of you who want to run around get all sweaty after an orange ball, and in chad's case with a smiley face on' all the boys grinned at each other. ' miss Montez' Gabby looked up ' Coach Bolton would like to see you before free period you may go now' Gabriella stood up and walked out the class with a confused look on her face.

* * *

Free period came in the afternoon and the basketball tryouts were being held, Coach Bolton was finding it hard to find a replacement. He suddenly blew the whistle

'OK everyone gather round' , he mixed up the teams

'Troy, Jason Zeke Chad Mark skins the rest of you go shirts' Troy looked around realizing that his team were down by one before he could question his Dad Coach shouted 'MONTEZ' , everyone looked up and saw Gabby walking down from the bleachers none of them had realized she was there, she walked towards Coach

'go skins Montez and show them what you got' she grinned, before turning and taking off her baggy shirt revealing a black sports bra above her toned abs, Troy just stared with his mouth open. Gabriella walked up to him and whispered

'its rude to stare' smirking

'not when you like it' he said back

'but Coach shes a girl' one of the boys on the shirts team shouted

'yes and she can probably run circles around you, OK enough lets go' he blew his whistle and they began to play. Troy and Gabby both being shooters played well together each knowing where the other one would be. When they had finished the skins thrashed the shirts Coach Bolton called out

'OK good tryouts I'll put the list up tomorrow,now get your lazy asses in the showers' The boys and Gabby laughed and left to get changed.

* * *

Troy finished early and was waiting for Gabby to come out looking worn out

'hey Brie you OK' he asked

' yea im just tired I guess and my hair looks like crap' she sighed her hair was tied up in a messy pony tail still damp from the showers. Troy pulled a black and white cap out of his school bag

' here wear this he said putting it on her head' she smiled ' you can keep it, looks good on you'

' really?' she grinned

' yea but a payment will be needed' he grinned seductively

' oh I think I can handle that' she walked up to him place a hand on his shoulder slowly started to lean in and he did as well just before they were about to kiss she said

'thanks for the cap' and quickly kissed his cheek, Troy laughed you know your such a tease Brie' he sighed

' I know and you love it' they both laughed Troy picked up her bag slung it over his shoulder putting an arm around her and walked out of school. Students in the corridors were watching

_' are they going out'_

_'lucky bitch, hes soo hot!'_

_' I thought they were brother and sister'_

_'isn't that Troys cap'_

_'why is the sky blue' _

Troy and Gabby just ignored them and continued to walk, they met up with there friends on a bench outside waiting for the buses. Sharpay turned around and saw the two walking towards the gang very close Troy whispering in Gabriella's ear while she giggles. Sharpay just sighed and said

'please tell me you two are going out now' Troy and Gabby just looked at each other

' no we've knows each other for like 2 days now!' Gabby said

' sure you guys are just friends, I bet you 50 bucks that you two are dating in two months' sharpay said, Gabby suddenly shouted out

' YOUR ON ' and laughed Troy also wanted to join in and win some money said

' im in as well' sharpay laughed and said

'well well looks like il be rich in 2 months, see you later love birds' and she walked off with Zeke. Gabby and Troy laughed but suddenly stopped looked at each other then looked away both thinking the same thing.

_Crap , now I cant date him/her ...wait what did I just say ...maybe sharpay's right , but she cant be, oh cheese sticks._

'so errrr Brie you want to come to my house play some one on one, and chill out' Troy asked

' sure so I can kick your ass again' she smirked while walking to his truck

' ha ha in your dreams' Troy said

' thats not all I dream about' Gabby said seductively she lent up to Troy, Troy leaned in before they were about to kiss, she grabbed his car keys and jumped into the driving seat. Troy stood there stunned thinking _ how the hell does she do that_ throwing his bag in the boot he jumped in the passenger side

' you know no one else has driven my truck apart from me, you should feel special' he said

Gabby ignore him turning off the air con and rolling down the windows turning up the volume on the radio while the song 4 minutes by Madonna and Justin timberlake (don't own) came on. Troy grinned thinking _who is this girl shes amazing. _

* * *

They arrived back at Troy's house got out the car walking into Troy's house Gabby felt a huge weight jump against her she looked down and saw a golden retriever dog jumping up and down in excitement

'MAX down' troy shouted ' sorry he gets a bit stupid sometimes, il put him away if you want' Troy sighed Gabby just laughed to Troy's surprise and bent down to scratch the dogs head

' no its fine I actually have a dog of my own I expect he can just smell her, iv got a golden retriever as well names Lexie, we should walk them together sometime,now wheres this basketball hoop I want to kick your ass' she laughed just as they were walking onto the court Jack Bolton waled up to them

' hey jack' gabby said while shooting the ball getting nothing but net

' don't you two ever get enough of this game' they shook there heads as to say no' good thats what I like to hear, good practice today Gabby your brother was right you do play like your Dad' Gabby smiled' OK you two I would hurry up and play looks like its going to rain soon, don't want to risk any injury see you' Bye Gabby and Troy called.

'OK Bolton show me what you got' Gabby said

'with pleasure' Troy replied grinning the two played for about half an hour when it started to rain, they were playing to 25 and it was 24 all the next point would win . Troy had the ball and was about to shoot when Gabby blocked him but fell on top of him

'owww ' they both cried as Gabby landed on top of him

'im soo sorry troy, are you OK'

' better than OK' Troy said then suddenly rolled over so that Gabby was under him 'now Montez you have bean teasing me all day, and now you have no escape, so I can do what we both want to happen' troy said the last part huskily. They both leaned in forgetting the rain that was now soaking them, and let there lips meet in a soft kiss, Gabby's hand ran up troys sides, up his arms that were covered in water, and through his soaked hair brining him closer to her. Troy remained propped up on his elbows either side of her his body fitting in between he legs and one leg wrapped around him. He took one hand and place it behind her back pulling her up towards him making her breasts push against him, both of them moaned as there tongues wrapped around each other, needing for breath the both pulled away, drops of rain poured from Troys hair and landed on her, they lay there for a while until Troy said

'Be my girlfriend' he asked

' I wouldn't want it any other way' Troy grinned and both smiled into there kiss occasionally breaking the kiss to laugh and wrap there hands around each others bodies. ' lets keep it between you and me, I want to get to know you Troy without having other people interfering with our relationship' she said with a sad smile

' thats what I was thinking' he said before nuzzling his mouth into her neck ' plus I don't want to loose 50 bucks to Sharpay'

They both laughed and stood up sharing a sweet kiss before walking inside to watch a movie together as a couple.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING THIS IS MY FIRST EVER STORY**

**SO I NEED YOUR HELP**

WHAT CAN I IMPROOVE ON ?

I NEED TO KNOW OTHERWISE I CANT CONTINUE

thanks clare x


	4. Peanut butter

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

* * *

Gabby walked into school the next day with a smile on her face listening to im walking on sunshine the original (don't own). Reaching her locker she looked in the mirror adjusting her cap, well Troy's cap smiled again gathering her books , when she closed her locker door however she saw Sharpay leaning against the locker next to her.

' ARGH SHAR don't do that' she screamed ' do you want to scare me to death?' sharpay just smiled

' no I just wanted to know why your off in pixie land today, either you had a really good time a Troy's last night or you had amazing waffles for breakfast' she said

'I guess it was my amazing waffles, look shar me and troy are just friends _boyfriend_ just let whatever will be , be.' sharpay sighed

' Nope because I know you two, your like the peanut with the butter, the jelly with the bean, the Gucci with the prada, like Sharpay with Zeke, like the car with the wheel, like Chad with Bobby, YOU GUYS ARE MEANT TO BE, huh ...Gabby ...Gab??' Sharpay looked around while she was off in her dream land Gabriella had already left.

'oh well' she sighed then walked off singing I am beautiful. Meanwhile around the corner two people were getting close.

'did she see you leave?' Troy said

' No she was to busy talking about peanut butter, don't ask' he laughed

' are you sure your ok with all this secrecy' he said bringing her body close to his and wrapping his arms around her one on her back and the other on her butt. She looked up and seductively smiled at him then running both her hands up his chest slowly all the way to his neck before pulling him down by the collar of his shirt and whispering

'yes, in fact I think its kind of hot' before pushing her mouth against his, his eyes went wide, but then closed and relaxed into the heated kiss before turning her around so she was pushed up against the wall, he ran his hands around her lower back slowly pushing her top up while Gabriella's hands found themselves under Troy's shirt and one resting on the buckle of his belt. Suddenly they both pulled away

' we cant do this here' Gabby said

' no thats wrong' he replied

'what were we thinking' she said Troy slowly turned around to face her with on eyebrow raised

' NOT LIKE THAT' she said he just grinned, Sharpay and Zeke then appeared from around the corner

' not like what' she asked

' errrr thats now how you ...err...spread peanut butter' Gabby said

' oh so you talked to Troy about the peanut with the butter' sharpay said smirking (remember she said how Troy and Gabby were like peanut with butter)

' no we just talked about peanut butter spreading' sharpay frowned

' but it was to do with the peanut WITH the butter'

'no just peanut butter'

'together, or separate'

'were separate'

'but they go together'

'in a sandwich yes but not in this case'

'so you were talking about peanut butter'

' yes but not in that way'

'well what other way is there'

'WE WERE TALKING ABOUT HOW TO SPREAD PEANUT BUTTER' Gabby shouted

'jeeze chill women, il get Zeke too make you a peanut butter sandwich if you want'

'NO!' she said before walking off with Troy following

'the things peanut butter does to peoples lives' Zeke sighed with happiness

' come on naked chef, lets get to homeroom' Sharpay smiled sweetly

'ok my saucy saucepan' sharpay sighed the pet names Zeke used were insane, and the thought of a kitchen with sharpay was the biggest turn on but she loved him. Gabby, Troy, Sharpay and Zeke walked into homeroom

'Hey guys' Chad said while skipping round the room

'why is he so happy' Shar asked

'well...' Taylor began

'BASKETBALL LIST IS UP TODAY ' Chad said over and over again while skipping round the room, he then jumped on the desk pretended to play air guitar and said ' the basketball team list goes up today oh yeaaahhhh' everyone burst out laughing. He stopped jumped off the desk and picket up Gabby's fruit bar before pointing it in Troy's face and saying in a commentator voice

' and welcome back to Chad's sport we are back with Troy Bolton captain of the East high varsity basketball team for the last 3 years, what are your feelings for today'

' errrr that it will be a good year? And you need to stop eating those cookies Zeke makes in the morning?'

' thank you and we will back after I go to the toilet CHA CHA CHA' and with that Chad ran out the room to the bathroom, everyone just stood there speechless and then burst out laughing

'every year he does the same thing wakes up at like 3 and eats a bunch of cookies, preparing himself ...and Bobby ...for the holy day that is known as the list for the basketball team, of course Chad had a lot of Holy days, first game, first practice, Halloween , Bobby's birthday' Taylor explained to a confused Gabriella. The bell rang and everyone took there seats. Gabby was getting nervous, she had tried out for the team, but she was a girl, what if she just wasn't good enough and didn't make it and then people would feel sorry for her. Aarghh she couldn't deal with this.

_**Gabby's POV**_

_ok breathe its going to be ok, oh I want Troy...hes sitting behind me..i bet hes staring at my ass perv_

_**Troy's POV**_

_Rounded, but not to big defiantly not to small, fills jeans well...yep she sure does have a mighty fine ass._

_**Gabby's POV **_

I heard the door slam open and Chad appeared in the doorway coming back from the Bathroom wide eyed he said

'its up' with those two simple words every boy in the class looked at each other before jumping out there seats and running to the board not listening to Mrs Darbus. I looked up and walked quickly following the running boys. When I got there I saw a crowd of people surrounding the board. I heard a a person talking to themselves. I looked down and saw Chad in the middle of the crowd on the floor clutching Bobby tightly in his hands talking to him

'its gonna be ok, we will have made it , but I don't want to look what happens if I haven't made the team DONT SAY THAT BOBBY , really you think so' I bent down and tapped Chad's shoulder he looked up

' hey Chad do you want me to check the board with you' he just nodded inside I was laughing my ass off but I didn't show it pore guy ' come on it will be ok im sure you have made the team' he agreed we stood up and began to walk towards the board. Suddenly everyone stopped talking and people began to whisper and made a clear path for me to get through with a shaking Chad, we walked to the board. And I spotted Chad's name

'look Chad see its fine, you made vice captain' he looked at the board, and then at me and just stared like every boy in the hall

_ok this is scary why is everyone pointing at me, erm hide yeah but where , wait whats that Chad pointing at my name on the board yes I know my name, I learn't it when I was...WAIT WHAT HOLY CHEESECAKE THATS MY NAME ARGH_

'omg' was all I said then I felt two arms wrap around my waist , knowing it was Troy I turned around to face him. He leaned forward and whispered in my ear ' welcome to the team lady wildcat' he smiled

_**No ones POV**_

Gabby suddenly broke out in a smile and jumped into Troy's arms wrapping her legs around his waist and kissed him passionately, Troy smiled and thought screw it let them all know and kissed back. Cheers were herd throughout the corridor. When they broke apart Troy whispered

' you just lost me 50 bucks'

'il make it up to you later wild cat'

'you better wild cat' they both grinned Troy let go of Gabby slowly and they walked through the corridor and met the gang who hadn't gone to look at the basketball list.

'hey guys why are you so happy' Taylor asked

' we all made the team including Gabby' the gang all congratulated them. Chad had an evil glint in his eye

' Sharpay you should be extremely happy you must be pretty rich now' Gabby and Troy shared a look, and glared at Chad

'whys that Chad' she said not really listening but typing on her side kick

' well il let Gabster tell you' he said, Sharpay looked up questioningly

' lets just say like peanut wit butter' sharpay stopped typing looked up at Gabriella with her mouth open

'are you telling me that there is now a wildcat couple!' Troy and Gabby just grinned before Troy bent down and kissed Gabby passionately, everyone awed, but Troy and Gabby didn't stop they just get kissing.

'well' Sharpay said ' looks like we will get some wild cat kittens soon if were not careful.' everyone laughed including Gabby and Troy, then they all walked down the corridor with Gabby or Troy's back, not noticing two dark green eyes watching them in the shadows smirking.

* * *

**Thanks for reading il write another chapter tomorrow or should i wait**

clare x

* * *


	5. Johnny's

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

The news soon traveled around school not only about Troy and Gabriella dating, but also about there being a girl on the basketball team. It was at during break while Gabriella was putting her books in her locker while Troy and the other wild cats were at the end of the hall talking about practice, Troy still kept his eye on his girl though. Humming to herself while smirking at Bobby who was now sitting in her locker from where she had stolen it from Chad earlier, she felt a hand drop to her lower back, and even through her T shirt she could feel it was Troy. She turned around and was trapped my two pairs of arms with two green eyes staring at her.

''what do you want nick?'' she sighed leaning back to try and get as far away from him as possible

''you know what I want baby'' he said leaning in. Gabby let a smirk appear on her face.

Meanwhile across the hall Troy and the basketball team stood there talking about the first game coming up.

'' so anyway I was thinking we...what the hell does he think hees doing!'' Troy said when seeing Nick Fisher pushing himself up against his girl. He was about to storm off and punch him, when Chad held him back seeing the look on Gabriella's face

''wait a second Troy, let her handle this'' Troy looked at him shocked

''WHAT are you insane''

'' no just wait'' the team and Troy watched in anger as the football team captain attempted to feel up not only there captains girlfriend but also a team mate. Back with Gabby:

''You know what I like about footballers' she said while resting a hand on his chest

''no what?''

''Nothing!'' and she kneed him where the son don't shine, smiling the basketball team came up to her cheering,

''2nd time in a week Gabs you showed that boy'' Troy picked her up in the air so that his hands were below her ass on her legs lifting her up so she was taller than him, she leaned down tilting up head up and kissing him passionately. He slowly lowered her to the floor not breaking the kiss, both breaking apart when they noticed the team had left after shouting ''get a room!''. He smiled at her

''seems like I have to keep my eyes open for him'' he said

'' keep them open for me as well''

'' oh I defiantly will' they both smiled into the kiss, breaking and slinging his arm over her shoulder while they walked off to lunch.

* * *

After school Gabby ran up to Troy who was walking with the rest of the wildcats, and jumped on his back

'' hey there pretty girl, we were thinking of going and shooting some hoops you want yo come play''

''yeah sure so I can whoop your ass again'' the team laughed and gabby jumped off Troy

''hey babe, who are they'' she said pointing to 6 boys dressed in blue, Troy frowned

''its the knights, biggest rival even though we beat them every year, look some of them are a bit harsh so just stay near me and don't let them get to you'' he said kissing her on the lips before putting an arm around her waist

'' well well well its Bolton and his boy's, oh and a new girlfriend I see, well you made one damn fine choice Bolton'' The knights captain said eying up Gabriella

'' Keep your eyes to yourself Clarke why are you here, this is East territory'' Troy said with no emotion

'' well apparently you have a new team member and I want to come see if hees any good, which I doubt'' Clarke said laughing

'' you will have to wait until court, plus she could kick your ass any day''

''wait did you say she, now Bolton I know your team is a bunch of girls but actually having a girl on the team, wow you did sink low, I don't even need to know who it is, I already know im better'' Gabby stepped forward out of Troys grasp, Troy and the team paled

'' want to prove that'' she said staring at him straight in the eye

'' oh so its Bolton's girlfriend whose playing on the team''

''why are you scared'' the wildcats laughed

'' ok babe you and me half court now, this should be easy''

'' you wish'' gabby said before grabbing Bobby out her bag

'' HEY YOU HAVE THE BOBSTER'' Chad shouted the team ignore him and followed Gabby and Brandon to the court in the park, Troy stopped Gabby

'' you know you don't have to do this, this guys dangerous, and fouls a lot hees a good player''

'' Troy look at me, im on the team now just because I am a girl doesn't mean that im not as good as him';

'' I know your better than him its just he plays hard''

'' don't worry babe, il be ok'' she kissed him wrapping one hand around his neck the other clutching bobby. She pulled away and walked onto the court.

'' ok sugar lets play until 15 il go easy on you'' Gabby rolled her eyes

'' im not sweet like sugar, you will notice when I play'' and she shot a 3 pointer getting nothing but net. Brandon's eyes went wide and they began to play, it was 12- 14 to Gabby and she was about to shoot the winning point when Brandon pushed her over onto the concrete.

''shit!, what the hell was that for'' Troy said running onto the court with the rest of the wildcats. ''you OK baby?''

''yeah im fine just a graze, now let me kick his ass'' the wildcats laughed, as gabby stood up and spat out some blood from her mouth. Troy who was sitting on the edge of the court was full of fear

'' I shouldn't of let her do this, she may be wining but she will come out injured''

''let her be captain you know shes just like you , damn right stubborn'' Chad said laughing. Brandon and Gabby continued to play, Brandon was about to shoot when Gabby blocked him stealing the ball she made a shot herself, going in and winning the game. She turned around to face the wildcats who were now running onto the court cheering, and she pointed at Troy who just stayed where he was leaning against the tree laughing, Chad and Jason picked Gabby up onto their shoulders.

''what team?'' Chad shouted

''Wildcats'' the team shouted

'' what team?''

''wildcats''

''wildcats!''

''get your head in the game'' and they all shouted Troy just laughed Chad and Jason let Gabby down and she walked up to Troy swaying her hips, he smirked

''you know even when your all sweaty your still damn hot'' she placed on hand on his chest and the other on his shoulder.

'' thanks'' she whispered in his ear, he slung an arm over her shoulder

'' come on lets go to Johnny's, its where we hang out, Chad loves it there because the Chefs wear those huge white chef hats'' he laughed

'' did you say johnny's? ALRIGHT! Free drink top up are on me!'' Chad said and skipped off happily while.

* * *

Gabby and Troy allowed themselves to make distance between them and the group, Troy slowly turned her around so she was facing him, and smiled at her

'' what?, have I got mustard on my nose because I swear the basketball of Chad's has food on it''

'' no its just your amazing, who are you''

'' im Gabriella?''

'' no I mean your this amazing girl who I met recently, your beautiful, clever, funny and play basketball. How can you be all those things''

'' well I can say the same for you'' she grinned

'' and your incredibly... hot...sexy...damn fine...sexy... oh did I already say that?' he whispered huskily in her ear, while pushing her up against the wall of Johnny's burger bar.

'' hmm no but I think you can say it again'' she said as she closed the gap between them,Troy ran his hands under her shirt and placed one hand in the back pocket of her jeans, he leaned over they were still not kissing but there mouths were barely touching

'' well your damn sexy and I ...''

'' I GOT A HAT I GOT A HAT I GOT A HAT I GOT A HAT'' Chad leaped in between them ruining the moment and faced troy, on top of his pom pom shaped hair was a white Chefs hat that he loved oh so much. Troy sighed while Gabby burst out laughing

'' what?'' Chad said confused

'' argh doesn't matter Chad, come on lets go'' Troy sighed and grabbed Gabriella by the waste and placing his hand again in the back pocket of her jeans, giving her ass a gentle squeeze, inside Gabriella squealed with happiness, she loved how Troy made her feel, she felt safe in his arms yet there relationship was very adventurous. They walked into Johnny's together it was a very modern looking bar, with leather couches, bright lights and pool table. On the walls Gabby was surprised to see a poster saying 'Proud supporters of the East High Wildcats' , there were various pictures as well of the gang and the team' Troy seemed to read Gabriella's mind

''Jason's brother owns this place, he used to play for the wild cats himself'' he said and led her over to where the gang and the team were sitting. Zeke and Jason were playing a game of pool while Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi watched, the other team members were sitting round a circle table drinking beers playing cards, Chad was sitting at the bar, with bobby by his side who now had the chefs hat on, trying to decide what to eat.

'' Hey Dan (Jason's brother) can I get a beer, what to you want babe?''

'' get me a beer''

'' woah a lady that drinks beer, one of a kind'' Dan said

'' shes no ordinary lady, Dan let me present to you my girlfriend, new wildcat , and apparent beer drinker Gabriella Montez''

''Montez did you say?''

'' yeah''

'' I knew your brother we were like best buds in East high''

'' wait you know Jake?''

'' yeah I haven't seen him in years though''

'' well hees back, we just moved back here from LA''

'' awesome , il give him a call later, ok beer girl heres your drink and welcome to the wildcats'' Gabby thanked Dan and walked off to talk to the girls

''you got your hands full with that one Troy''

'' yeah but shes amazing, plays great b-ball as well''

'' I can believe that just like her brother''

'' yeah, well il talk to you later'' and Troy walked off who was talking to the girls secretively with a glint in her eye

'' hey babe whats up'' he said kissing her forehead

'' apart from the ceiling, nothing I was just watching Jason and Zeke play pool, there pretty good''

'' you aint seen nothing yet, you want me to teach you?''

'' sure'' she said smiling turning around to the girls and winking at them.

''ok so you use this stick to hit the balls in the sockets now line up the ball by going to eye level'' she did as he said with the girls laughing in the background , Troy leaned over her to supposedly help her direct the ball, but she knew it was really so that he could grind up against her. Troy showed her some simple things

'' ok I think I got it , can we play a game''

'' sure babe, il go easy on you'' Troy said this would be the easiest win, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings

'' ok lets make a bet, if I win you buy the girls and me another round of drinks if you win'' she walked up to him slowly and whispered in his ear'' il do anything you want when you come over tonight, my parents are out'' Troy's eyes were popping out there sockets, he gulped

'' ok LETS PLAY, you can go first babe, just remember what I told you'' she smirked

''like this?'' she leaned over the table hit the ball, it rebounded hitting 3 balls all going into the sockets, Troy's mouth and the boys all hung open '' oh did I forget to tell you , I play pool as well'' she laughed along with the girls

'' you play a very evil game Montez, you planned this'' and he slapped her ass

'' well yes I did Bolton, now come on I want another drink''

* * *

**A/N : i need to know which story you want me to continue, this one of blast from the past, until i know il stop writing, il write one story then the other which one first  
**


	6. Meeting the family

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**an - hi im soo sorry i have just moved house so i have had no internet for this week but i will put the next chapter really soon**

* * *

The next day was the weekend and the gang were hanging out at Johnny's, most of the girls were chatting drinking beer which Gabriella had convinced them to have, the boys were talking about basketball, even Ryan, however Troy wasn't interested, he was more interested in his girlfriend who was playing pool with Jason, and was annoyed that they hadn't had there good morning make out session. Deciding he had waited long enough he stood up walked over the the pool table, quickly moved all the balls out of the way while picking up Gabriella and laying her on the table and pushed himself on top of her and kissed her hungrily. Gabriella was enjoying the kiss while Jason was annoyed that Troy had just ruined a game of pool that he was winning.

'' DUDE , I was winning couldn't you have waited 7 more minutes'' Troy looked up smirked and while kissing a laughing Gabriella's neck

'' and why would I want to do that?'' Gabriella moved her hand away from Troy's abs and held out her hand to Jason

'' I believe I won'' Jason grunted and hand over 20 dollars

'' what was that about?'' Troy said in a muffled voice as his face was still in Gabriella's neck.

'' Jason and I made a bet to see how long you could last without our morning takeout, I said half and our or less, Jason said over an hour''. Troy gasped but didn't have time to reply has Gabriella's phone started ringing and she grabbed to get it , as Troy was still on top of her

'' here let me'' he said with a wink and moved his hand to her ass and the back pocket of her jeans sliding one in getting her phone giving her a gentle squeeze with the other,

'' here you go babe, glad I could help'' she scowled at him

'' more like thanks for letting me feel you up'' she jumped of the table and answered her phone while walking out the door, Troy went back to the boy's.

'' the thing is if we put her at the front then she cant work with Troy'' Zeke said

'' whats going on me and who for what when how who when? With what?'' The boy's laughed

'' were saying in b-ball you and Gabster are both but you wont be able to work together one will have to go defense''

'' what why!''

'' well you wont be able to keep your hands of each other and instead of playing the game you will be drooling, or getting pissed when other boys defense way too much.'' the boy's laughed and Troy sulked until he felt two hand on the hem of his jeans, and his eyes popped out

'' Hey there wildcat, I got some funny news'' he pulled her onto his lap, kissing her on the lips while the boys roll their eyes

'' whats that babe?''

'' well your family and my family are having dinner at your house tonight'' she smirked

'' cool.. but how is that funny?''

'' well seeing as our parents don't know about us yet, or my brother and your sisters, you will have to keep your hands off of me all night'' and she jumped off his lap to find the girls. Troy stood there shocked while the boy's howled with laughter

'' how the hell am I meant to do that?'' the boy's laughed some more

* * *

_**Later that evening at the Bolton's**_

Troy was sitting in his room, playing x-box in some nice jeans, with a black dress shirt sitting next to him, his door opened and two girls walked in both Troy's sisters, one with sandy brown hair who was the taller and was around 20, while the shorter and short brown hair looking around 16, both with blue eyes like Troy. The taller girl walked in front of the TV and turned it off

''HEY!..Sally what you..'' Troy started

'' No 'HEY!' Troy, I was talking to Chad earlier...'' Sally said

''oh god...''

''Shut up pretty boy and listen to your wise older sister, and younger, apparently the Montez family have been back in town for a week now, and already there is something going on with you and the youngest daughter Gabriella? And we wanted to know...'' both girls jumped on the bed '' what was going on? '' the younger one said in a giggly voice

'' Gen stop the voice... yeah well we are going out''

'' WHAT !'' both girls shouted Troy sighed and fell back on the bed

'' I swear Troy she better not be some blond you think has a nice ass that you just sleep around with im fed up with them get a proper girlfriend''

'' well im not blond if that helps, and as for sleeping around with, hes not getting what he wants until I agree'' Troy sat up and all 3 Bolton children turned around to see Gabriella standing in the door way, wearing a black skirt which reached around her thigh, but not short enough for parents to disagree, a white blouse with long sleeves and the top 3 buttons undone, but nothing showed, a thick black belt around her hips with silver markings. On her feet she wore some black ballet flats. Troy stood there in shock at how hot his girl looked, the girls looked her over and smiled, she was definitely a good choice, the two girls stood up

'' omg I love your belt, top shop?'' Sally said excitedly

'' Sally's in the fashion industry, im Gen by the way, the younger sister''

'' hey im Gabriella its nice to meet you''

'' well we better go, leave you to help Troy out of his trance and help him get dressed'' Gabby didn't blush but just laughed, the girls already loved her, and walked out of the room. Gabby walked over to Troy, looking at his chest and sitting next to him

'' hey wildcat I missed you'' she whispered in his ear placing a hand on his shoulder

'' I missed you too babe'' and he began to kiss her neck, she let out a moan as he reached her sweet spot

'' Troy we cant, our parents don't know'' she gasped

'' but there not here'' he pushed her back slowly and leaned over her laying in between her legs while propping himself up on his elbows either side of her.

He lowered his mouth to hers and began to whisper

'' you know...'' she interrupted him by pulling him forward by the back of his neck

'' shut up and kiss me'' she demanded he did as she said and immediately let his tongue enter her mouth, her hands were running up and down his abs driving him crazy , while his hands went down to the side of her waist pulling at her skirt and the other hand began at her knee at was sliding slowly up. Gabby gasped in pleasure as Troy gave her a slight squeeze. He then began to lift her blouse up towards her boobs, as she played with the hair at the back of his neck. He moaned into her neck

''its a good job they sent me up here instead of your mum'' a smirking Jake said leaning against the door frame, Troy jumped off Gabby sending himself to the floor, she jumped up and said

'' its not what it looks like'' Jake smirked at her shirt she looked down to see her blouse now showing off most of her stomach'' ok maybe it is what it looks like, but please don't tell the parents, only Troy's sisters know'' Troy just got off the floor rubbing his head

'' damn wooden floors'' Gabby just ignored him

'' Jake please?'' Jake pretended to stand up and sit down on an imaginary chair typing on a keyboard and said in a checkout fashion

'' and that is one lot of lying to our parents comes to 20'' Gabby sighed and pulled out a 20 note Jake however continued '' and another young man interested in our product '' pointing at Troy, Troy sighed and pulled out another note '' that you for shopping at I AM A LIAR come again soon'' and he stood up putting the notes in his back pocket and walked towards the door

'' let me after all you did take my money'' Troy said opening the door for him

'' thanks but don't think this stop me beating you up if you hurt my sister'' he said grinning and walked through the door and as he did Troy grabbed three 20 notes from his back pocket

'' wow refund and I made a profit'' Troy said grinning Gabby gasped then laughed and held out her hand giving Troy puppy eyes, he handed her a 20 note, she dropped her bottom lip lower,

'' I hate it when you do that'' and handed her another note, she scrunched up her face making herself look cute and gave Troy a quick peck

'' HEY! Is that all I get?''

'' yep'' she said plainly and began to walk out the door,

_I cant let her have all this control _he thought he smiled and coughed

''frigid'' she stopped dead in her tracks and slowly turned around

'' what did you say?'' she said angrily

'' that your frigid you probably find it hard to turn me on'' Troy smiled knowing the plan was working

''IL show you frigid'' she stomped up to him pushed him against the wall wrapping one leg around him, letting one hand drop to his jeans and unbutton them, she pushed the jeans to the floor and with her index finger began to rub against his man hood. Troy just grunted pleased he got his way she continued to do this occasionally biting him against his neck and behind his ear fire in her eyes

'' Brie don't tease me'' Troy barely said, she smirked pulled herself away and straighted herself out

'' you really thought I would fool for the 'your frigid plan'? I thought you would no better boyfriend'' she laughed Troy stood there in shock

''what the hell you cant just get me all turned on and leave me like this'' she nodded and walked away

'' stupid, stupid , stupid , but hell was it worth it the way she ran her... crap no don't think that calm down erm watermelons, erm auntie may, the sea, me at the seaside, on the beach, with gabby , gabby wearing a swimsuit, hmm I would..ARGH NO ! Damn''

* * *

_20 minutes later_

Troy came down stairs to the lounge area to see the parents talking in a corner, and on the other side of the room Gabriella and his two sisters giggling and Jake laughing

_oh no damn _Troy thought

'' Troy sweetie why have you got wet hair?'' his mum asked

'' I had to have a shower'' Troy said the girls just laughed Jake smirked

'' why ?'' his mum asked

'' maybe is was relaxing?'' sally suggested they kids all laughed Troy sighed walked over to them and sat on the floor next the the chairs

'' you told them didn't you?'' he asked Gabby and she just nodded smiling

'' you really thought she would fall for the ' your frigid plan'? Sad younger brother'' Sally said

'' WHAT DOES EVERYONE KNOW THAT PLAN'' Troy shouted and all the parents turned around

'' what plan son'' Jack Bolton asked

'' erm the plan to take over the world?'' Troy said blushing

''Hey Troy did you know that Jake already knew about us before today'' Gabriella said in a hushed voice, Troy shook his head

'' Chad told me'' Jake said while stuffing crisps in his mouth

'' ok who else has Chad told!'' the kids all laughed, later that evening at dinner, Gabriella and Troy by coincidence sat next to each other, and Troy was going to use this to his advantage. Half way through the first course Gabby felt a warm hand slide up her leg, knowing it was Troy she rolled her eyes and pushed his hand away, but he again placed it on her leg but higher, she looked down on his hand was clear black writing

_Pay backs a bitch xx _

She laughed at his childishness, but then gasped at how serious he was, his hand slid under her skirt running along the hem of her panties stroking them with one finger, she began to sweat, looking over to her seducing boyfriend she saw him calmly talking to Jake.

Gabriella's POV

_WHAT IS HE DOING, omg my mum and his are looking at me, how do I make him stop, but it feels really nice _

''hmm'' came out my mouth and everyone is looking at me did I just moan in front of everyone jeez erm quick

''mmmm this food is amazing'' I look to my right and see Troy cocky little boy is laughing at me jack ass, then Jack spoke up

'' son?'' he asked Troy

'' yeah dad' '

'' take your hand off your girlfriends leg, you can see its annoying her'' Both of our mouths dropped Troys hands flew up in the air

''erm... I wasn't... I mean sure...i mean ... WAIT HOW DO YOU KNOW'' jeez Troy get to the point

'' Chad'' His dad said simply

'' THAT BOY I AM GOING TO TAKE THAT FRIZZY HAIR CUT IT OFF MAKE IT INTO A PAINT BRUSH AND PAINT BOBBY WITH IT'' he shouted standing up, I grabbed his arm to hold him down, hmm abs yum, FOCUS GABBY

''Troy'' I shout an pull him down so his heads near my mouth he doesn't relax '' baby'' I whisper he relaxes I am wonder women, using my powers to silence men of the world or at least Troy haha '' calm down deal with Chad tomorrow'' he sighs and sits down, then everyone laughs

* * *

**Can everyone please tell me what they think im getting not very much feedback**

thans

clare x


	7. Numbers and Brandon

**AN: hey guys i want to thank everyone for all of your support i know its been a long wait but this chapter is where the drama begins**

poll: WHAT DO YOU WANT TO HAPPEN?

**read the story first and tell me anyone who helps will be credited. **

thanks again

Clare

* * *

Disclaimer : I own nothing

The next day Troy was leaning against his truck waiting for his girlfriend to arrive at school, slowly the beautiful girl appeared through the crowed, he had to admit she looked good today in tight skinny jeans red heels and a red boob tube laced together at the back. He lifted his sun glasses and lowed them again to check her out. She began to slowly run up to him with a skip in her step when she reached him she greeted him with a sweet peck on the lips

'' hmm is that all I get'' Troy said raising an eyebrow above his sun glasses

'' I would if you moved those stupid new sun glasses of yours'' He took them off and thew then on the floor pulling her forward suddenly by the lower part of her back the tips of his fingers mixing in with the straps of the back of her top, Gabby moaned into his mouth tugging the collar of his shirt down to her and wrapping one leg around him, even though one of the heels of her red shoes were digging into him Troy couldn't complain, this was the best good morning he could ask for. Troy felt a bump on his shoulder of someone colliding with him, he detached his mouth from Gabriella's, about to shout at the idiot who interrupted paradise when he came face to face with his dad

'' erm hey dad, I mean coach , I mean sir, I mean oh Mr-holy-man-who-wont-get-me-put-in -detention-with-Darbus-because-I-was- giving-my-girlfriend-a- peck-on-the-cheek'' Troy said quickly

'' peck on the lips? Yeah and Chad hates food, don't worry just don't be late to practice both of you, hello Gabriella how are you today'' Mr Bolton asked smiling Troy rolled his eyes at how his girlfriend made everyone she met turn sickly sweet

'' im fine thanks Uncle Jack, il make sure were both to practice on time'' She said in an angelic voice which Troy again rolled his eyes too

'' ok guys Il see you both later'' and he walked off, Troy turned his attention back to Gabby

'' so do you have the stuff?'' he asked she nodded and held up a plastic bag '' OK lets go make sweet revenge'' the both began to walk towards the school Troys hand automatically going to the back of her jean pocket giving it a squeeze, while her hand sunk around his waist. Walking towards East high they saw there friends sitting on the steps as they do every morning. They walked up to Chad who was sitting on a step above Taylor who was leaning against him

'' hey Troy dude, hey Gabster whats up?'' he asked with a smile. Troy and gabby detached themselves from each other looked at each other then looked at Chad, Troy suddenly pounced on Chad , while Taylor moved out the way. Troy pushed him face down on the floor with his hands behind his back

'' OWWW WHAT THE HELL DUDE'' Chad shouted

'' see Chad yesterday Gabby and I had dinner with our family'' Chad gulped '' and we found out that a little or should I say frizzy haired someone told EVERYONE about me and Gabby including our siblings and parents'' Troy said

'' and your Grandma'' Troy sighed

''...and my grandma now, so we decided to get a little revenge, babe?'' Gabby smiled opened her bag containing pink paint and bobby

'' BOBBY ! Why are you always stealing him from me Gabs?''

'' you'll see Chad'' she bent down put some gloved on picked up the ball and dipped him in the paint

'' NO BOBBY YOUR KILLING HIM WITH THE GIRLYNESS ARGHH, HURT ME SAVE HIM ITS MY FAULT NOT HIS DON'T BLAME THE BALL TAKE ME'' everyone laughed

'' we intend to Chad'' Chad's eyes went wide at what Troy said , suddenly Gabby tipped the rest of the pink paint on Chad's hair, Troy and Gabby both got up and began to run away giggling

'' WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU TWO, YOUR DEAD CHIKEN FOOD''

* * *

_Later in home room_

Gabby and Troy were sitting in home room, with the gang, Gabby was sat on Troy's lap kissing him passionately, and Troy didn't seem to object. Sharpay looked over at the two

'' you know if their not careful we will have little Troyella's running around everywhere, I mean look at them Troy wont have a face soon'' the group laughed. They heard the door slam open and the class looked up expecting Mrs Darbus, but it was Chad with now pink curly hair, everyone laughed at him. He stormed up to the couple who hadn't even separated they were too into the kiss, Chad grabbed the backs of there heads and pulled them apart. They both looked up and suppressed a laugh

'' erm hey Chad looking a bit pinky?'' Troy said

'' yeah maybe you caught the sun a bit too much hey Chaddy?'' Gabby said and Zeke high five her, Sharpay whispered in Taylors ear

'' would it be a bad time to tell him he looks cute as a pink poodle'' Everyone laughed

'' Mr Danforth, would you please sit down and tell me why you look like a ball of cotton candy'' said Mrs Darbus who just walked in the room not even looking up '' and Miss Montez or should I say Mr and Mrs Bolton'' everyone laughed making Troy and Gabby blush '' would you please take separate seats, ok announcements would all varsity basketball players please go to the gym in free period for your first practice of the season ''

'' YES THE HOLY DAY HAS COME'' Chad shouted

'' oh shut up poodle'' Zeke said and the class laughed Mrs Darbus just rolled her eyes and continued

'' it says the basketball players may leave home room early, so you might as well go'' she sighed Troy, Gabby, Zeke, Jason and Chad all got up to leave

'' WAIT STOP'' they all stopped '' Miss Montez I know it seems you and Mr Bolton are joined at the hip but only the players must go now take a seat''

'' erm actually, I am on the team?'' Mrs Darbus slowly raised her head with wide eyes

'' w..w...what?''

'' yeah Brie is on the team Mrs D'' Troy said

'' bu...but ,.. my dear...you cant possibly...''

'' Sorry Mrs Darbus but we have to got the hall of greatness aka Gym awaits'' Chad said Mrs Darbus just stuttered they began to walk out the room, as they rounded the corner Gabby jumped on Troys back and he grabbed her thighs caressing them slowly as he walked suddenly

'' A GIRL PLAYING BASKETBALL WHAT IS THE WORLD COMING TO'' Mrs Darbus voice filled the halls the team just laughed

* * *

They arrived in the gym and went to get changed

'' Hey Troy I bet your regretting we don't have uni-sex changing rooms now that Gabz is here'' Zeke said

'' I expect he does but he still wouldn't be allowed to join her'' Mr Bolton said coming out of his office Troy blushed

'' heres your uniform Gabriella and the number you asked for''

'' Thanks coach'' she held it up against her and the boys gasped

'' she cant have that number thats Brandon's number'' Chad gasped

'' who's? What?''

'' Brandon Clarke West high captain, you played him the other day''

'' oh that jerk?, well this is my number and im keeping it'' Gabby said proudly

'' well said Gabriella'' Mr Bolton said

'' hey check it out Troy and Gabby are meant to be there numbers are like next to each other'' Jason said

'' I don't need numbers to know were meant to be'' Troy said and leaned in to peck her on the lips but a loud shrill blew in his ears

''TROY GABRIELLA we are here to play ball not tonsil tennis '' Mr Bolton shouted and the team laughed at them. They had there first practice and found out there were playing against May high school beavers first, an easy team and as Chad said a wildcat can totally eat a beaver in one mouth full. They got changed Gabby was first to be ready and was waiting for the boys on the out door court, she picked up a ball and began to shoot free throws

'' wow your team weren't kidding'' a voice behind her said '' you are good'' Brandon Clarke continued

'' erm thanks?? I guess what are you doing here'' she asked as she continued to shoot he grabbed the re-bound

'' I came to apologize for the other day, when I was with my team, the expect me to be like that im not really mean'' he took a shot

'' how can I trust you'' she said raising an eyebrow

'' I guess you cant until you get to know me, I just want to be friends I swear''

'' I don't think Troy and the guys will approve''

'' oh ok I guess if you want to follow the pack''

'' no I mean I know they wont approve, but we cant still try and be friends right''

'' yeah I would like that, you up for a game of one on one before anyone sees?''

'' yeah sure, so I can kick your ass again'' she said laughing and shooting a free throw getting nothing but net.

Meanwhile the boys were coming down the steps out of the school when they saw Brandon and Gabby laughing, the guys began to whisper what the hell was she doing talking to the enemy, Troys eyes darkened and jealousy creped through him, that was his girl out there with another boy,laughing playing ball, it was meant to be him, worse it was Brandon, they walked up to the pair.

''Brie whats going on here?'' Troy said grabbing her arm in a deep voice

''just playing one on one'' she said knowing that Troy would react no matter what she said

''just playing one on one? With the enemy'' He said Brandon looked at the floor

''maybe I should go Gabs il see you around'' Gabby sighed

'' yeah sure im sorry for this il see you'' Brandon walked away

''what the hell is your problem Troy why are you being an ass''

'' I wasn't hes the ass, he shouldn't be here, one its East territory, two your my girl not his''

'' TROY! He was just being friendly all of this territory stuff is crap, and im not with him im with you, I can pick my own friends'' Troy sighed he didn't want to loose Gabriella or her trust in him

'' ok im sorry forgive me'' she smiled, the team looked at him shocked she leaned forward giving him a peck on the lips and hugging him, Troy sighed he looked over her shoulder and saw Brandon leaning against a tree smirking and nodding his head _don't let your guard down Bolton im about to take everything from you _and walked away Troy could almost tell by his face what he was saying hoping that everything would be ok.

* * *

so Brandon is using Gabby or is he what do you think what do you want to happen


	8. Troy vs Brandon

Disclaimer: I own nothing

PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END ITS IMPORTANT LOL

* * *

The gang were at Johnny's Gabriella was sitting on Troy's lap laughing at how Chad was trying to dance to the time warp, and was failing even the most basic of moves, Troy's head was in the crook of Gabby's neck sucking on her sensitive stop, Gabby let out a moan as Troy found the exact point that made her tick, everyone rolled there eyes and Gabby began to shift in her seat so she was straddling Troy and began to kiss him fiercely on the lips as a thank you. Troy just smiled into the kiss opening one eye to wink at the boys

'' lucky cock'' Jason said and Sharpay whacked him over the head ''what he is I swear those two are like rabbits, if I had 10 bucks every time they were at it I would be a millionaire and I would buy America'' everyone laughed, Gabby looked up from Troy turned in her seat so her legs were over Troy

'' even though it is none of your business me and Troy haven't actually had sex yet'' Troy groaned the girls looked shocked and the boys were laughing

'' thanks Brie now im the laughing stock of the school'' he groaned

'' aww poor wittle Twoy is he upset, what ever shall we do to cheer him up'' Gabby said pouting her lips

'' Il take 3 guesses and I bet I get it right on the first'' the gang laughed

'' I KNOW '' Gabby screamed jumping on him and kissing him passionately the boys moaned in disgust while the girls tried to look away. The door of Johnny's opened with a bell, being the nosy teenagers that they were the gang looked up, as Brandon walked in listening to his ipod. Chad tapped Troy on the shoulder

'' dude west alert'' Troy gently pushed Gabby off his lap, when he saw who it was he clenched his fist Gabby saw this and frowned

'' Troy you said you would try and be nice, for me, I like to get along with everyone'' and she stood up out of Troy's grasp who missed her the minute she left, and walked up to Brandon tapping him on the shoulder, he looked up and smiled and gave her a hug, looking over her shoulder at Troy and winked, Troy snarled

'' DUDE! Did you see that hes totally playing with your girl'' Chad said the gang were staring in shock at what they had just seen.

'' I know guys but what can I do, if I say something he will just deny it and il loose Brie's trust which is worth more, if he sees im not effected hopefully he will move on''

'' and what if he doesn't'' Jason asked

'' then I... I mean we can beat the crap out of him'' the Boys nodded there heads as Gabby and Brandon walked over

'' Hi Troy'' Brandon said shortly with a smile on his face, an evil one

'' Clarke'' Troy said shortly Gabby groaned

''Troy, cant you be nice'' she turned around '' Sorry Brandon''

'' no'' all the boys muttered under their breath

'' look Bab's maybe this was a bad idea'' Brandon turned to walk out the door, Gabby sighed and followed him

'' WTF Bab's, what is that a nickname sounds like a toilet paper brand'' Troy said angrily

'' nah I reckon it sounds like some sort of food, maybe Italian, it would be spicy yer spicy with chillies and...'' Chad said in his own little world

'' CHAD SHUT UP'' everyone said, Chad mumbled an apology and said something about ordering some Tacos and got up walking to the counter.

Chad was humming the tune to a Taco advert when he saw Gabby standing at the bar ordering food with Brandon looking over her shoulder his eyes wondering not on the menu, but at her leverage showing through the top of her V necked top. Being the big brother he was to Gabster he stormed over to Brandon pushing him off of her

'' HEY what was that for??'' Brandon asked in surprise

''You know what the hell its for, get your ass away from my little sister'' he said shoving him again

'' CHAD, stop it he wasn't doing anything'' by now the gang looked up from there seats and began to walk over

'' To hell he was, he was checking you out'' Gabby turned to Brandon with an eyebrow raised

'' What?? no way man I have a girlfriend why would I do that'' Gabby turned to look at Chad and Brandon gave his infamous wink, that really pushed Chad's limits and shoved him again against the wall, this time Brandon fought back punching Chad, Troy saw this and went to Chad's side

'' First you check out my girl THEN you punch my brother, iv waited too long to do this'' and Troy punched him right in the jaw, Brandon got up when Gabby screamed

'' STOP , what is going on with you Troy just because he is a knight'' then her voice softened '' I trusted you Troy to not get violent'' she sighed '' I think we should have a break'' the girls gasped, Troy's eyes widened the boys just stood there in shock and anger knowing that none of this was their captain's fault

'' but Brie he...'' Troy stuttered

'' I don't want to hear it, il call you sometime, come on Brandon'' they both walked out of Johnny's, Brandon with a twitch of a smile in the corner of his mouth

'' Dan'' Jason barked the girls flinched they had never heard Jason get angry normally it was the other boys, Dan ( Jason's brother and owner of Johnny's ) looked up

''yeah bro?'' he said while clearing up the mess

'' I don't care what you say I want that guy bard or im never coming back here'' he snarled still looking at the door

'' already done it little bro already done it'' he sighed and walked out back, everyone would be effected by this and Dan knew it, not only because this girl was Troy's girlfriend, but she was a wildcat and wildcats stick together, she brought something to the group that no one else could, and now she was in danger.

* * *

Around a week later

None of the gang had seen Gabby, as it was a week holiday they didn't have to go to school, they were all worried but could do nothing knowing if they went to Gabby and tried to tell her what was going on she would only get angry. They just had to wait for her call. Gabby was spending all her time with Brandon even though she enjoyed his company it wasn't the same, to say she missed Troy and the gang would be an understatement but she couldn't believe what they did. Another problem was Brandon was getting close, too close to her like he would try to hold her hand or rub her thigh so far Gabby had ignored it or brushed his arm away, Chad's words kept popping into her head about Brandon checking her out and now she wasn't so certain who was right. Today Brandon was at Gabby's house and they were in her room, Brandon got up and locked the balcony door

'' hey Brandon what you do that for'' Gabs asked casually

' you know Gabby the first moment I saw you I knew I loved you'' Gabby's head snapped up she looked at him standing up slowly backing away, thoughts came flying into her head the gang was right Troy was right, and now im stuck. Brando grabbed her arm and began to stroke her face '' you are the one Bab's forget Bolton hes no good for you, il fight for you until my death , I need you'' he began to kiss her Gabby stepped away and slapped him

'' I wouldn't go out with you even if I had to'' she spat Brandon laughed then his face turned stone cold he brushed back his Black jet hair and pushed her forcefully onto the bed. Gabby tried to scream and began to cry wanting Troy there with her

'' try and scream Bab's but I know your mum left this morning for a work trip'' Gabby gasped and he smirked he began to feel her up running his hands up and down her body, he raised her top and began to lick her stomach enjoying the taste he had waited so long for.

Gabby tried to move but Brandon had her arms pinned above her head, she tried to move again she managed to knee him in the stomach Brandon loosen his grip and she ran out the room, she ran downstairs to the door but it was locked all the doors were locked

'' Baby you cant run'' Brandon's voice echoed, she ran to the cupboard under the stairs, pulling out her phone and holding down 1 on speed dial, then she heard him walking down the stairs.

* * *

Meanwhile the gang were at Johnny's

Troy was sitting on a single chair sulking with his eyes closed fingering his mobile phone in his hand. He missed Brie he just wanted her back in his arms safe.

'' Dude you have to calm down, here have some of my chips'' Chad said stuffing a plate of fries in Troy's face, Troy just pushed them away.

'' not hungry '' Troy said shortly Sharpay sighed, and got up resting her hand on Troy's shoulder

'' Troy we all miss her but she will ring I know it'' she tried to smile then all of a sudden Troys phone began to ring a familiar tune only assigned for one person

'' told you '' Sharpay said smiling and walked back over to Zeke kissing him on the lips Troy stared at the phone for a second then picked up

'' hello?'' he said he heard crying on the other end and began to panic

'' Troy?'' he heard Gabby mumbled through the tears

'' Brie? whats wrong whats happened'' he demanded worriedly now the gang were all listening praying that she was ok.

'' You were right Troy, you were right, im at home he wont let me out, im scared Troy I don't know what to do'' Troy began to stand up

'' Brie calm down..just...'' he said slowly hoping to calm her

'' Troy, hes coming I can hear him'' she sobbed quietly Troy stopped trying to hear, suddenly a high pitch scream came out and the line went dead

'' BRIE??...BRIE ANSWER ME...BRIE!!'' Troy stood up and began to run out the door with Chad at his side and the others following close behind

'' Troy whats happened?'' Chad asked while they ran towards Gabriella's house

'' It's Brie, shes in danger'' Troy said plainly Chad gulped and feared of what could happen.

* * *

**A/N : hey everyone i want to thank all of you guys who review**

**but i find it annoying so many people read my stories and dont review**

**so until then il put my writing on hold**

**THOOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE REVIEWED thanks and what do you think should happen now , its up to you put your ideas in**

thanks

CF X


	9. hidden truth

AN: sorry for the wait you guys, I just wanted to say all of you are amazing for reading my stories, I know some of you want my other story a blast from the past to continue, but it hasn't gotten many reviews so il wait and finish this story first.

Thanks luv you all

**Comments from you**

**Best comment : TonyMarie63**

Disclaimer : I own nothing ( is an easy way to put it)

* * *

'' Troy whats happened?'' Chad asked while they ran towards Gabriella's house

'' It's Brie, shes in danger'' Troy said plainly Chad gulped and feared of what could happen. Both boys began to run faster if its even possible, not caring that they were both soaked with rain water. When they arrived at her house Troy climbed the tree while Chad went around the back with Sharpay. Troy went up to the window but the curtains were closed he knocked his fist against the window

'' Brie its me let me in are you ok Brie?'' I asked trying to open the door, he heard a soft cry and his girl whisper

'' Troy?'' He sighed at least she was awake he heard some footsteps and smiled as he waited for her to open the door, but to his surprise the only face he saw was Brandon opening the curtain grinning while the love of his life, was tied to a chair crying with red eyes, mattered hair, and a pleading face. Troys mouth dropped with anger and pounded on the door shouting so that Brandon could hear him

'' OPEN THE DOOR NOW BRANDON IT YOUR LAST CHANCE '' Brandon just smiled and looked at Troy

'' do you know how it feels to have something taken away from you, something that you want more than anything else, well thats what you did to me Troy, you took the one thing I wanted the championship trophy, do you know how hard it was to loose, and with people whispering about me blaming me it was my fault, well now you will find out as you watch me take the one thing you want most or love most'' Troy hit the door with his fist trying to break the glass

'' your comparing Brie to a trophy, shes a person Brandon A FREEKING PERSON WHO I LOVE ''

'' well watch Bolton as I take that away from you'' he began to walk toward Brie who was crying looking at Troy

'' BRANDON GET BACK HERE YOU DARE TOUCH HER I SWEAR YOU WILL BE DEAD IF A HAIR IS OUT OF PLACE'' Brandon stood in front of Gabriella and ran his hand up her leg while sucking on her earing letting his hands travel up her skirt, Troy tried to knock the door down but it wasn't working Brandon smirked the entire time he was watching Troy while his hands traveled over Gabriella. Suddenly Troy's eyes widened and Brandon felt himself being thrown tot he floor by a very angry Chad, Sharpay rushed is and unlocked the door for Troy, with a glance at Gabriella to make sure she was ok he threw himself at Brandon punching him wherever he could, while Chad just let Troy take the revenge he wanted. Then even over the noise of Brandon and the rest of the group coming up the stairs, he heard a soft cry out for his name

'' Troy I want you'' he got off Brandon turned around and saw the girl he loved in the arms of Sharpay crying out to him she had been untied and was now in a ball on the floor hugging herself he walked over to her picked her up in his arms as she cries into his chest

'' im so sorry Troy...i...i...i should have listened to you and I didn't... I bet you hate me now, and I love you so much'' she cried

'' I could never hate you Brie, I love you with all my heart'' she looked up from his shirt as the rain from Troy's hair dripped onto her cheek

'' I love you too'' she gave him a peck on the lips and they put there foreheads together silently celebrating that they were there together again, just holding each other thanking that they were safe. The others just smiled, Chad looked at Sharpay the both shared a smile to each other before brushing there hands against each other, without Taylor or Zeke noticing. The gang heard a cough but Troy and Gabriella were too caught up in each other to notice. Chad turned around picked up Brandon my the scruff of his shirt pushing him against the wall

'' now listen!'' he said shoving him again '' if you ever come close to my Lil sister again then there will be hell to pay, I will take that big head of yours and drown it in pink pain, trust be it aint nice'' Sharpay cut in

'' and trust me there is NO WAY you will look as cute as he did trying to be a pink poodle'' Chad turned to her giving her a small wink without the others seeing

'' theres no harm in trying though hey Sharpay?...woah that rhymes'' Sharpay giggled

''Nope there isn't'' and with that sharpay picked up the paint she found by the door of Gabby's room they used for Chad and tipped it over him. They both laughed, Chad and Zeke picked him up and threw him outside where he just ran away. Troy walked downstairs with a sleeping Gabriella in his arms

'' im going to take her to my parents house her family are there'' Troy said and walked out the house, the gang all decided to leave them alone besides Chad and Sharpay who went with Troy.

* * *

Chad drove them back to Troy's house even though it was walking distance away, where both there. It was Sally, Troy's older sister who answered the door, seeing a crying Gabriella with a bruise on her arms she let them in while shouting out

'' Mum Dad quick come here its Gabby'' and with those simple words both families ran in. Troy lay Gabriella down on his bed and knelt next to her stroking her hair, Jake ran up to him

'' what happened, Troy what happened? Troy?'' Troy just stayed silent, Chad made a sign to say everyone to go downstairs. They all left reluctantly, while Troy stayed by her side staring at the sleeping girl.

When downstairs Chad retold the story of what happened, by the end both mothers were crying the Dad's had there heads in there hands while the girls just stared at the door, Jake was the first one to move.

'' Who did this'' he asked

'' Brandon Clarke west high'' Jake stormed out the door grabbing his car keys

'' JAKE'' his mother Maria called out and began to go after him, Mark Montez placed his hand on his wife shoulder,

'' let him go, he has the right after what that boy did'' they all sat down. Sharpay and Chad walked upstairs again to see Troy still in the same position from when they left, Sharpay walked over to him and place a hand on his shoulder

'' Troy shes ok shes safe now'' Troy didn't move he just said in a desperate voice

'' yeah but this is my fault you should have seen her face when he was touching her and I could do nothing, its all my fault'' Sharpay turned him around to face her

'' Troy you could do nothing else don't blame yourself its all Brandon's fault'' she saw ho, near tears and gave him a hug. Chad placed a hand on his shoulder while looking at Gabby begin to wake up.

'' hey you'' Gabby said to Troy he turned around with a smile and stroked her face with his thumb

'' hi'' he croaked she moved up so there was room for Troy to get in patting the bed beside her, he climbed in wrapping a hand around her waist protecting her while the other went behind her back round her shoulders pulling her towards him she breathed in the sent of his shirt, they both sighed

'' I love you Troy boy'' he smiled at the nickname

'' I love you too Brie'' Chad and Sharpay both smiled

'' thanks you guys all of you for saving me'' she said to Chad and Sharpay as well as Troy '' I love you all for it'' Troy nudged her '' well not in the same way as Troy here'' she smiled '' ermm Shar do you have any spare clothes on you?''

'' ermm sorry on a pair of short shorts'' Shar said taking them out her bag

'' il take them thanks I just want to get changed, Babe can I borrow a hoodie or shirt from you'' she said turning to Troy

'' Sure here have this its really long'' Gabby slipped on a brown hoodie which reached mid thigh Troy grinned

'' I like you in my clothes'' he said kissing her

'' good il wear them more often then'' she said leaning in there noses grazing

'' ok thats enough im out of here il see you guys later, you coming Shar?'' Chad said

'' Yep of course'' she said quickly and they left the room very close together grinning at each other

Gabby sat up suddenly '' HOLY PINAPLLE PIE!''

'' Whats wrong Brie'' Troy asked worriedly

'' Its Chad and Shar'' she said staring at the door where they left

'' what about them babe''

'' there together''

'' but thats crazy what about Taylor and Zeke''

'' think about it Troy all the times they are together'' Troy suddenly realized

'' woah...not good'' they both turned to look out the window where Chad and Sharpay were walking hand in hand down the drive to the car grinning

'' well, what to we do now''

'' I have no clue'' the just stared out the window

* * *

Pleas comment

* * *


	10. Pre game Drama

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Dedication : **JoBroFan4life1491** , who made me get off my ass and start to write the story :D

your the best , I loved your idea for the story , this ones for you!!

* * *

Gabriella woke up Wednesday morning to a boy kissing her on the lips, she smirked knowing it was Troy and rolled over, turning her head into the pillow, stopping his access to her lips, he grunted and sighed, she smiled into the pillow waiting to see what he would do next. Troy smirked and lifted himself on top of her with his front laying on her back, he heard her gasp as he ran is hands down her sides to her ass and then squeezing it. He began to kiss along her shoulder that was exposed from a baggy ripped T shirt, sucking on it leaving a mark and occasionally nipping it with his teeth, for excitement which she loved. He could feel her groan beneath him, he cupped her ass gently rubbing it. That was the moment Gabby lifted her head from the pillow to let out a moan, Troy took his chance and kissed her square in the mouth over her shoulder, using a spare arm he gently pushed her shoulder down so she was now facing him, her tongue dove into his mouth. Gabby loved this side of Troy the daring, knowing when she wanted to feel loved, when she felts needy. His hands rubbed up and down her egg timer shaped body, raising her shirt a bit do he could see her belly button, which now had belly bar of the number 14, Troy grinned his number, showing the world she was his, and only his. He smirked at her, she raised an eyebrow and him before he winked, he lowered his head to her belly button running his tongue along the piercing making her groan his name in pleasure, pushing his hand upwards he removed his mouth from her stomach and kissed her square in the mouth while moving his hands inside her top, where there was no bra he grinned again before kissing her.

This continued for several before Gabby decided Troy had, had his fun she pushed up on her elbows and moved her mouth away from his. Troy sat up his legs either side of hers kneeling.

'' is that how I wake up every morning now, if it is, then its such a turn on, she ran her finger down his chest'' he gave her a peck on the lips showing the loving wasn't only that physical

'' well if you keep my number attached to you stomach, then il say maybe''

''So why are you here, not that I love you being here and all, but today is game day first game of the season, why aren't you with your dad, actually I don't blame you he is probably having a panicky attack'' she pushed her self off the bed letting Toy fall flat face onto her pillow he turned around grinning putting his hands behind his head looking at her getting ready

'' well you are right my dad is going crazy, but I told him that if I came to see you extra early it would help my game, you know how he is, but I wanted to see my beautiful girlfriend in the morning **cough** getting changed cough ''she raised an eyebrow at him before picking up her gear and walking into the bathroom to change instead he smiled

'' well I cant see my morning was a waste of time then'' he shouted to her through the door, she opened the door dressed

'' I wouldn't say that, you clearly left your mark on me besides'' she pointed to her neck where a fresh hickey was shown clearly against her neck'' my stomach jewelry, which I might remind, you gave to me, so stop acting all surprised that its there because she know it is, or il change the number to someone else, hmm how about number 8 Chad's number that will fit nicely'' Troy pouted and mumbled that wasn't what he meant, she grinned at his immaturity and walked over to him kissing his pout '' im only joking Mr wildcat''

'' I know Mrs wildcat, but thanks for it anyway'' he replied cheering up

'' so what do you think of what im wearing'' she turned around on the spot, she was wearing the same as Troy and probably the other players of the basketball team but a girl version, black jogging trousers, with a white T shirt (hers was a V neck) saying in red writing East High Wildcats- setting the pace, and a jacket with her name and number on the back, accept Chad took the liberty of changing her name from Montez to Mrs Bolton, which Troy liked, again making his mark on his girl. Gabriella had also changed her number after the incident with Brandon Clarke it was now 12, which Troy was happy about.

'' I do but it would look better off he grinned'' she shook her head and tapped him lightly around the head

'' ok lets get to school we need to be there for the pre game celebrations'' she got up taking is hand as they began to walk downstairs giggling, at the bottom they saw Jason sitting eating his morning breakfast humming the tune for coco pops. He looked up

'' should I be scared that a 18 year old boy just came out my sisters room'' Jake said with a raised eyebrow

'' no don't worry Big Bro Troy just wanted to wake me up this morning, alright were of to the game, you coming to watch later?'' Gabby asked grabbing an apple

'' you bet once I cleaned up the house, thats the problem living at home no matter what your age you still have to tidy your room, who are you playing today?'' he said stuffing coco pops into his mouth

'' the sealand gulls apparently, who would want to be a gull anyway, all they do is steel food, ok were going now by Jake'' Gabriella and Troy walked out the house hand in hand, they drove in Troy's black convertible car to school with the roof down chatting about the game, then Gabby brought up a new topic

'' as much as I love being a wildcat I feel like a boy in these clothes'' she sighed picking at the fabric

'' trust me babe your not a boy, if you were I would kick your ass, you look fine don't worry about it'' he placed a comforting hand on her leg squeezing her thigh

'' I no its just people always get the impression im a Tom Boy, which by the way im not'' sh informed him

'' I no babe, why don't you just show them your not at the after party'' her eyes widened and grinned

''yeah your right il show those girls im no man, yeah thats right , hang on where is the after party?'' she asked

'' oh well no one wanted to hold the first one, because it always breaks the ice, so were all going to a club, called Beatz, sounds stupid but it amazing iv been there a few times''

'' ok im going to shock the world that I Gabriella Montez can be girly girl and look sexy as hell''

'' well im looking forward to tonight now, ok here we go, looks lie the entire school is waiting for us, you ready to be mobbed'' he laughed

'' yeah I guess this what happens when I date Mr popular/ego man'' she giggled

'' not funny babe just hold my hand ok don't let go'' he got out the car ran round the other side through the crowds to pen her door, they began to walk through the crowd very slowly Troy even had to sign signatures for his adoring girl fans, Gabby sighed she was getting bored, the problem was Troy was enjoying the attention, he let go of her hand to shake a guys hand when Gabby took her chance, she walked back through the crowds in the opposite direction of Troy trying to find a way out muttering under her breath, passing the calls of

'' Troy your the man''

'' I love you Troy''

'' il buy you a car for a kiss''

'' why is the grass green'' she sighed again she couldn't believe what an ass he was being completely ignoring her, and putting signatures on other girls top, she got out of the mob and walked over to a grassy hill and laid down taking her shirt and and jacket off leaving her in a sports bra, it was way to hot for this time of year she laid down putting one hand over her eyes

'' stupid boy I wont let go of your hand my ass he says, yeah well , well, well your stupid'' a shadow came over her she looked up into a pair of green eyes

'' who is the stupid boy, and let me beat the crap out of him'' she screamed in delight jumping into his arms and hugging him

'' Anthony! What are you doing here, who are your friends?''she said

'' oh right well im part of the team your playing yes we are the gulls stupid name right, I can see your still playing, erm these are just two of my best friends from the team'' they all introduced themselves

'' so whats this about a boy?'' Anthony smirked Gabby sighed and began to explain who Troy was and why she was so pissed off.

* * *

**Meanwhile with a blue eyed boy**

'' yo Troy the Gulls are here'' Troy looked up at Chad

'' alright lets go greet them, come on Brie I th...'' he turned around expecting Brie to be there '' Brie? Brie?, damn never let go of her hand im in so much trouble ergh worst boyfriend on the planet right here''

'' Troy I think Gabby is over there with the gulls?'' Troy looked up to see his girlfriend surrounded by a lot of Gulls players who were dressed in black and orange, one had his arm around her in a friendly manner but Troy didn't like it while the others were facing them one boy the captain Troy thought was pointing at them both shouting Troy began to march over to his girlfriend, sighing

'' does she not learn her and other teams DO NOT MATCH ''

**5 minutes ago with Gabby and Anthony**

* * *

'' well I think he just made a mistake this lover boy of yours, don't worry Gab heel come and say he is sorry in no time, so other then that how has my best friend been doing...'' Gabby was about to reply when 6 boys came storming over to them all dressed in Gull uniform orange and black

'' WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ANTHONY TALKING WITH THE OPPONENTS'' Gabriella rolled here eyes why must nearly all boys be like this

'' chill man Gabriella was my best friend when...'' Anthony began

'' NO ITS NOT OK'' Anthony stepped away putting a protective arm around Gabriella she was still a little sister to him '' SHE COULD BE USING YOU TO FIND OUT ANYTHING''

'' I highly doubt that'' came a strong clear voice , Gabby turned around to see Troy walking towards them with a hard look on her face he looked at Gabby and the arm around her

'' Troy look he is...'' Gabby started

'' we will talk later ok lets just deal with this, look us wildcats aren't cheaters I don't care what you say, now all we want to do is play a clean game, which I think we can handle but can you?''

'' This is so on Bolton, Gulls lets go leaves this trash and get ready, NOW!'' The gulls captain shouted all his team followed, Anthony gave Gabby one quick hug and whispered in her ear

'' sorry bout the arm thing'' she smiled letting him know that it was ok, after they left Troy walked away by himself Gabby sighed and began to follow him, calling his name, she had to jog to keep up with him, he marched through the school with a pleading Gabriella following him until they got to the science garden, he still had his back to her looking over the view

'' Troy look im sorry I promise we are just friends I knew him in my junior school, his arm he was just being protective you can ask him, I swear he is...'' Troy cut her off by turning around smiling and kissing her on the lips

'' I know, you don't think you hadn't told me about him, I just wanted to get you up here by yourself, for some Troy and Brie time'' she grinned wrapping her arms around his neck and digging her face into the crook in his neck sighing

'' I thought you were really mad at me'' she mumbled breathing in his sent

'' no of course not, I love you '' he said before realizing he said it ''ermm'' she looked up and said without hesitation

'' I love you too'' the both smiled and shared a caring kiss, now they only had the game this morning was already problems

* * *

AN: back again I hope you enjoyed that I decided to put this chapter into two parts, because there Is so much to write thanks again to **JoBroFan4life1491**

**Last time I got around 4 reviews, so you wont find out what happened at the game, I know it sounds like a threat but whats the point in writing if you don't get reviews**

**come on a let me next time say thanks for all the reviews**

**give me your ideas**

**clare x**


	11. The first game and Beatz

AN : IM BACK I decided to write this today, let me know what you think

* * *

The gang were in homeroom, bored. Chad was re drawing Bobby's face on the ball, Sharpay was typing on her sidekick under the desk, Taylor was trying to look interested and setting an example but was failing, trying to get Chad's attention which she never had nowadays. The others were all asleep heads resting on there propped up hands. Gabriella and Troy who were sitting at the back were also bored, Troy kept trying to get his girls attention but was failing, she was to busy thinking about the Chad- Sharpay situation... were they going out? Troy decided he had enough and brought his girlfriend out of her day dream, grabbing the side of her chair which scrapped across the floor, Darbus was talking about how eating jelly can ruin your singing voice; to loud to notice gave her sweet kiss on the cheek and pushing her chair back, he winked at her and she blew him and kiss, both happy and content. Sharpay looked at the two and grinned typing a message to Gabby, Gabriella felt her phone vibrate and took it out reading the message

_OMIGOSH YOU TWO ARE SO SICKLY SWEET, you do realize how obsessed troy is with you? Shar xx_

Gabby grinned and looked up at Troy who was watching her with a smile, she began to type back to Shar

_I know right? He is so sweet, _ --Gabriella then thought of an idea-- _so how is lover boy?_

_Gabs xox_

_Oh Zeke yeah hees great still cooking _

_Shar xx_

_Cut the crap Shar I know about you and Chad!! WHATS GOING ON ?? _

_Gabs xxx_

Shar looked up at Gabriella with a shocked face, she put her hand up to get miss Darbus attention

'' yes Miss Evans?'' Miss Darbus said

'' oh I forgot that Mr Bolton wants to see me and Gabriella before first period about... erm... the game this afternoon'' Gabby looked at her and nodded, she knew it was lieing but hell did she want to know about the Sharpay- Chad thing

'' Very well you two you may go, REMEMBER don't EAT THE JELLY'' the two girls nodded and walked out the room, Troy watched slightly upset that he couldn't see his girl anymore. When the two were outside they walked to the gym without saying anything once inside Gabby slammed the door shut.

'' well Shar... tell me whats going on then?'' Gabby said impatiently

'' look we don't want to hurt anyone, its just we had these feelings for a long time now, and I cant help it Gab.. I think I love him '' She then broke down crying Gabby hugged her

'' Shar its going to be ok, but you cant keep this a secret think how much hurt Taylor and Zeke will feel when they found out, not only were they cheated on but they were lied to by their friends as well.''

'' I guess your right we will tell them, I just want to make sure that Chad is the right one for me?''

'' ok Shar whatever you want'' the door opened and a group of people entered, they wern't wildcats they were the gulls ( the team they were playing) the group walked over to the girls

'' if it isn't Anthony's little friend, the new lady wildcat?'' the captain snigger's Gabriella stood up

'' yeah so what if I am, where is Anthony ?'' she looked around

'' well we as a team decided that if he was going to help the opposing team then he wasn't one of us, to bad a good player actually'' Gabriella walked toward him with anger in her eyes

''you did WHAT just because he is an old friend of mine you kicked him off the team you know basketball was his life, you ass hole''

'' well well haven't you got a temper, a true wildcat, but then again you only got onto the team because you BOYRFRIEND and your brother convinced the coach, its a shame really, there just using you for popularity, well your Dad isn't here is he, I men he died what a shame NOT, pore little Gabby doesn't have her Daddy to teach her basketball because hees gone thats why your so crap your just like him '' Gabriella tried to lunge out at him but Shar held her back

'' don't Gab hees not even worth it '' Gabriella nodded and they began to walk out of the gym Gabby was still angry the two girls headed toward the exit, where the other wildcats including Troy were coming in with coach Jack, Troy looked at Gabby he saw she was pissed off , he was confused to why the Gulls team where standing grinning at the two girls, They were bout 2 meters away from each other and Troy was going to ask her what was wrong, when The captain of the Gull called out

'' look its you helper Gabriella I told you guys she wouldn't get far by herself.'' they laughed Gabriella stopped in her tracks looked up now she was pissed off Sharpay saw this and tried to grab her arm as Gabriella began to turn around

'' GAB DON'T HEES NOT WORTH IT !'' everyone watched in shock as Gabriella ran to the Gull captain pushed him to the floor as they began to fight Gabriella was punching him as hard as she could while the captain tried to keep a hold of her and hit her at the same time he didn't care if she was a girl, she was a wildcat and thats all that mattered. As soon as the captain threw the first punch at his girl Troy ran over with jack the rest of the group in tow. Jack picked up the captain by the scruff of his neck and Troy picked up Gabriella holding her back, both looked in a bad state, the captain had a black eye and cuts on his arms, Gabriella had bruises on her arms and was spitting out blood. Troy was holding her shoulders and arms, to say he was angry with her was an understatement, why was she so stupid when it came to the opposition? Jack looked at the boy and Gabriella

'' WE ARE HERE TO PLAY BASKETBALL NOT TO FIGHT NOW GULLS GET OUT OF MY GYM UNTIL THE GAME!'' the gulls nodded and walked out Jack turned to look at Gabby who was still staring at the door

'' WHAT THE HELL MOTEZ, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING FIGHTING, YOU COULD HAVE BEEN SUSPENDED OR WORSE INJURED DO YOU REALLY WANT THAT?'' Gabriella didn't reply she just stared at the door tears began to form in her eyes '' GABRIELLA ANSWER ME '' jack repeated he saw the tears and lowered his voice '' Gabriella? '' she looked at jack and whispered

'' its not my fault I loved my dad so much to protect him and his name even when hees gone'' Jack looked at her in thought while Troy just looked confused as the rest Shar place a hand on her shoulder

'' did he bring it up '' Jack whispered Gabby nodded the tears wouldn't fall, she was to strong for that Jack sighed sympathetically put his arm around her shoulder and as they began to walk to his office, Troy followed wanting to know what was wrong with his Brie sure everyone knew her Dad died but what was going on Jack turned and said to him '' just this once Troy listen to me take the boys for warm up'' Troy nodded even though he so badly wanted to follow

* * *

20 minutes later 

Gabby and Jack walked back into the gym, she looked like she had cried a lot but there were no more tears Troy stopped playing and walked up to her kissing her on the cheek

'' you ok now babe?''

'' yeah your Dad just told me that my dad wouldn't of wanted me to get angry with him, its not worth it''

'' im sure my Dads right, but im still a little scared at how well you gave him a black eye?'' Troy said with a grin

'' don't worry wildcat id never do that to you,'' she leaned up into his ear '' even if you were really really naughty '' she whispered seductively '' I could find another punishment for you'' she tapped he ass and walked over to Chad and began to play a short game for a warm up Troy grinned

'' Man am I whipped but hell its worth it ''

It was time for the game and the wildcats were winning 23-22 it was a tight game but Coach Bolton still hadn't put Troy and Gabby on together, this was his secret weapon with 10 minutes to go he made a change brining Gabby in from defense to attacking with Troy they slapped hands, and the wildcats started to cheer, the Gulls captain smirked at the two

'' well if it isn't Mr and Mrs Bolton, playing together , this should be a laugh boys'' Troy looked and Gabby as she spoke

'' Troy you remember that time we played in the park against Chad Jason and Zeke''

'' yeah?''

''well lets use that game plan'' He nodded walked to the other side of her, of course on the way typing her bum slightly she turned to him

'' do well now wildcat and tonight might be your lucky night'' she winked Troy mumbled under his breath about him playing the best game of his life. The game started again; Troy and Gabriella were on fire, the wildcats cheered on as they worked together , Jack sat there laughing at the two, not only were they playing an amazing game but they were having fun as well. The final whistle blew the score was 35- 22 they other team didn't score once when Gabby and Troy were together. Gabby ran over to Troy he picked her up just below her ass by her legs so that she was taller than him she giggled and bent down putting her hands either side of his head and kissing him passionately. The entire team jumped around them hugging the pair Sharpay ran up to Gabby screaming about how amazing she was, the entire time Troy and Gabriella hands stayed connected. '' OK AFTER PARTY AND BEATZ 1 HOUR PEOPLE'' Chad screamed out, Shar grabbed Gabby telling Troy that they had to get ready for tonight.

* * *

**AT BEATZ WITH TROY**

Troy was annoyed as he looked around the room, he had been there for an hour the party had started over an hour and a half ago and his girlfriend still wasn't here, he had called her and she said that they were getting ready. It was unfair all the other guys got to dance and grind with there girls why not him, basically he was sulking.

'' Chin up Troy your girls here'' Troy looked up, and like he thought every single person in the club looked over to see two girls walk in, one of them his. Gabriella was wearing a short dress that stopped mid thigh it was turquoise and white and strapless she was wearing matching shoes, she had her hair up with a few pieces hanging down exposing her shoulders, Troy loved the dress but for his eyes only, in his opinion it was way to revealing, she walked over to him as Shar left her. She place a hand on his shoulder

'' hey Babe'' Troy looked down at her and didn't show any emotion ''whats wrong babe im sorry im late you know how Shar is ''

'' its not that Brie look at what your wearing , all the guys are staring at you'' She sighed

'' Troy look around im not wearing anything to revealing, other girls are way worse then me please I just want to have some fun tonight just you and me and the dance floor'' She went on her tip toes and kissed him lightly

'' Still I don't like the way those boys are looking at you, your my girl'' He sulked

'' well lets prove that to them then'' he grinned as she tugged on his black shirt collar pulling him down forcefully and kissing him powerfully, there tongues invaded each others mouths, as troy put one hand on her thigh which traveled up making a crease in her dress, He pushed her up against the wall and she wrapped one long tanned legs around his. One of her arms making a ball of cloth from his shirt in her fist from where she was tugging so hard and the other was on the back on his neck making him shiver.

'' **cough** ermm you two stop it'' Chad said who had come over to warn them '' erm lover birds '' no response'' OY YOU TWO'' they broke apart glaring at him '' what im sorry but Troy you may want to stop right there as I and im sure every other guy in this room can see Gabby's thong'' he chuckled, sure enough the two looked down they had been to caught up in the moment to realize that Troy had raised Gabby's dress so high that part of her ass was showing, Troy quickly tugged it down and glared at all the boys in the room who all turned around as soon as they saw his face. Brie giggled

'' come on Troy its time you and I had a dance'' they spent the rest of the night grinding on the dance floor with each other putting in some dirty moves.

* * *

AN : I know its a long wait but I don't get any reviews so I waited until I reached a certain number HTANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO DID REVIEW. Don't make me wait until I put the next one up it is written I have written new chapters for all my stories I just want reviews thanks

cf xxx


	12. Photo time

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Troy walked into school with a smile on his face, he hadn't seen his girlfriend all weekend the last time he saw her was at the club Beatz where they were having a great time until Troy had to take Chad home because vodka and too many Chips don't mix. He hadn't seen her all weekend, her family had to go and see her Grandma who was a 3 hour drive away, to say he missed her was an understatement, he walked briskly through the halls not even saying hi to people, he broke out into a run to his homeroom, he ran in and saw the gang just chatting with Gabby sitting on desk next to Jason, as soon as she saw him a smile broke out on her face and her eyes lit up, he walked up to her pushed her back onto the desk so she was lying down, Jason had to hop off quickly so he wouldn't be squashed

'' Jeeze you cant even sit down these days without Troyella turning it into a temporary bed, there at it like rabbits'' Jason said moaning having to take a seat somewhere else, the group laughed, Troy and Gabby didn't pay any attention they were making up for lost time, Troy was just about standing while leaning over her, one arm on her side the other on the small of her back pushing her up so they could get as close as possible, Gabby was lying down fully on the desk with her legs draping over the edge with one leg wrapped around one of his her hand played with his hair. Basically they were both far to Horny for this time of the morning.

'' Well its not like were gong to get there attention any time soon, so now this weekend is over whats planned for next'' Shar sighed turning away from the couple

'' Why don't we go the lake or the beach or something like that'' Taylor said '' we haven't been for ages I don't really want to stay at someones house because we all know where that leads '' the group agreed, apart from Jason

'' where does it lead to the end of the rainbow?'' he said dumbly Kelsi shook her head and laughed at his cuteness

'' no, we end up playing truth or dare, somewhere along the line Troy gets to picks, he chooses Gabby and dares her to make out with him for half an hour, they loose track of time and we end up watching a movie'' Gabby turned her head away from Troy while he kissed her neck

'' HEY that is so not true '' the gang looked at her with a raised eyebrow '' ok well maybe it is'' Troy grabbed her face and pulled it back to his as she smiled into the kiss whenever breaking for air she giggled at his forwardness

''Mr Bolton, would you please remove yourself from Miss Montez you are not part of her clothing'' Miss Darbus said in a bored voice, she did this every morning with the couple at first she was horrified but now she just ignored them. Troy grinned

'' But I wouldn't mind her wearing me'' Troy said in a mumbled voice so only Gabby could here she giggled as he helped her off the desk, she pecked him on the cheek and took a seat next to him, homeroom went slowly and Troy was getting bored, so by the end of the lesson when the bell rang the gang stood up and saw that Gabby was no on Troy's lap with his hand up her skirt. Chad whacked them over the head.

'' Its like you breath in using her mouth Troy, you need to come up for air sometime'' The gang laughed as they began to walk to there first lesson the girls were walking in a line of three a the front ( Shar, Gabby, Taylor) with there boyfriends behind them, they walked along the corridor for a while talking until Troy wrapped his arms around Gabby's waist from behind,

'' you know I like it when you wear flats, your much more shorter then me,'' Gabby huffed it was true she just made it to his shoulder wearing flats

'' well I didn't feel like wearing heels today so whatever'' he bent down and kissed her forehead

'' im only joking baby girl I don't mind that your short, it means I can do this'' he lent down to kiss her or so she thought and then he put his elbow on her shoulder '' use you as an arm rest'' he laughed she sighed

'' whatever Troy il see you later'' and she walked away Troy looked at Taylor with a questioning face, she just shrugged and followed her with Shar, Troy began to panic he thought he had upset her.

* * *

During his first class math while Gabby had English, he sat there confused, and upset he had tried to text her but she didn't reply he had sent about 16 messages so far, when he gave up. He looked out the window and saw Gabby was walking down the hall he asked his teacher if he could go to the the bathroom, he ran down the hall when he saw Gabby he wrapped his arms around her from behind and started kissing her shoulder over and over again whispering

'' im sorry , so sorry, forgive me , its not that your short, im sorry, your not an armrest please im sorry'' Gabby turned around and giggled

'' Don't worry about it Troy its fine'' he sighed

'' thank god I thought I had lost you, I love you so much...i...i,..i'' he realized what he said Gabriella's head shot up and stared at him '' I love you I didn't mean It I mean I did but I don't want to put any pressure on you, look im an idiot im sorry ...'' he began to ramble on she looked up at him and put her hands either side of his face and pulled him down slowly so there were centimeters away from each other and she whispered

'' don't be sorry, I love you to'' they both broke out in a grin and the kissed slowly showing each other what they meant to each other.

* * *

The gang were at lunch, Gabby was telling the girls about the 'I love you' and how cute Troy was when he said it, while the boys were comparing favorite pizza toppings. A boy came over, with dark black greasy hair, his face had a few spots and he wore square glasses, he was carrying what looked like a very expensive camera. Most people said he was a nerd, but the nice people felt sorry for him. He walked up the girls looking very embarrassed and smiled

'' hey .. I was...er... wandering if I could have your photo for the school magazine'' the girls looked up and smiled feeling sorry for the boy

'' sure Steve, where do you want us'' said Shar cheerfully

'' just there is fine thanks..ermm...smile?'' he took a few photos the girls sat there smiling and did a few silly poses '' thank you...erm..thanks...bye''

'' its ok Steve'' Gabriella said kindly, Steve blushed waved and walked away, the boys who were smirking behind him trying to hold in the laughs suddenly burst out as soon as he was out of sight

'' HAHA omg that was funny man'' Chad said as the other guys laughed, the girls scowled

'' Leave him alone Chad he cant help it'' the boys nodded there heads but were still grinning on the inside

'' I feel sorry for Gabby'' Shar said after a while Gabby looked up confused

'' huh why me?''

'' oh come on Gab its obvious he has a little crush on you'' they boys started laughing '' whats so funny Troy you should be angry he likes your girlfriend''

'' oh im not angry because I know my girl LOVES me'' he emphasized the words love all the girls awed. He gave her a long peck on the lips, until someone cleared there throat behind them, the pair looked up Troy was about to shout at the person who ruined one the of the greatest moments of his life, when he saw his Dad standing there

'' err hey Dad'' Troy mumbled not looking at his Dad who had a frown

'' Troy how many times have I told you...'' He said with a frown

'' Hey Coach Bolton'' Gabby said cheerfully interrupting him Jack frown turned into a smile

'' Hey Gabby you ok?'' she nodded '' ok just wanted to remind you guys that we have practice after school today, bye guys and girls il see some of you in Gym'' he walked off smiling Troy turned to Gabby

'' HOW DO YOU DO THAT?'' she laugh '' no serious with me he gets angry then as soon as you say hi in that sickly sweet voice he turns all lovey dovey, why can I do that'' Troy sulked and the group laughed Gabby sat on Troy's lap and gave him a peck on the cheek

'' im just amazingly adorable a cute'' she grinned like an angel

'' cute? My ass more like some hot sexy minx'' he grinned into her ear while tugging on her ear lobe, Gabby let out a gasp

'' hmm I think il be your minx any day babe, im not sure your Dad would like that though '' the group turned away in disgust

'' no im sure he wouldn't you dirty girl'' Troy whispered

'' yeah coming from the guy whose grouping me right now '' Gabby laughed and Troy turned red

* * *

The boys were at basketball when Gabby and Troy walked in hand in hand ready for practice, the boys let out wolf whistles, the couple just ignored them. Half way through Practice someone entered the gym the players didn't notice. It was Steve he walked up to Coach Bolton asking if he could take photos for the school Magazine, Jack agreed as long as he didn't interrupt the players. Jack set the team to play a short game, while they were playing he looked over to see Steve taking photos, he set the camera down saying something about another memory card. Coach Bolton chuckled he felt sorry for the boy, he was always alone and got teased, that was until he started looking through he photos.

Nearly every single one of them was of Gabby, he looked up to see Gabriella playing in worry then looked down at the camera

There was one of her bending to shoot

One of her celebrating

One of her defending against Chad

Another one of her drinking water

A close up of her face

A close up of her eyes

and a close up of her ass

He put the camera down in shock, the kid wasn't doing anything wrong was he? I had the right to like Gabby but if Troy knew he would go insane, the pictures were weird, Gabby was like a daughter to him, if she found out she would panic, then Troy would get in a fight. He called Troy over, and he ran to his Dad out of breath

'' whats up Dad, want to run a different play, cus I can go left...''

'' No its not that, you know that kid Steve'' Jack said in a whisper

'' yeah, the photo guy why?'' Troy said confused

'' Just keep an eye on him, especially around Gabby, I think hes taken a liking to her'' Troy groaned

'' don't worry Dad shes fine she wont leave me, he wont do anything its just a crush pore guy'' then he ran off to go back in the game

'' yeah she will be alright, won't she?'' Jack asked himself

* * *

AN: Thats my second update this week THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS you were great this week , I need some ideas about what will happen, HELP

CF xx


	13. The trip to the beach that didn happen

Disclaimer: I own nothing

It had been a week since Jack Bolton had found the photos, Steve hadn't appeared at practice anymore, so he decided not to mention it, but he did keep a close eye on all the girls and Gabby. It was the weekend, and the group decided to spend as much time as they could together. On the first day they were going to head the the beach and have a barbecue in the evening. Troy said he would pick up Gabby in the morning and drive her to the beach, he jumped out of his truck put his sun glasses on and walked up to Gabby's house wearing black bored short with a dark blue stripped polo shirt and flip flops. He walked up to the door rang the bell and waited for someone to answer unfortunately it wasn't the person he wanted, it was her brother, Jake.

'' you know Troy you might as well live here you spend so much time round here, no actually thats a bad idea you and my sister in the same house bad idea'' Jake grinned opening the door

'' thanks man, is Brie ready yet?'' Troy asked looking up the stairs

'' nope you said she would be 10 minutes, come through Dan's here ( Jason's brother), its nice you used the door this time instead of creeping up onto my sisters balcony'' as they walked into the kitchen Troy took off his shades and sat down next to Dan giving him a man hug

'' you know me like to keep everyone on there toes'' the boys laughed

'' so what you guys up to today?'' Dan asked

'' heading up to the beach, maybe rent out a boat, then have a barbecue and fire on the beach, so we have to stop off at the shops on the way'' Gabby answered coming down the stairs, Troy's mouth dropped at the sight of his girl, she was wearing a stripped black and white bikini top with a pair of tiny jean shorts on the bottom, she grinned walking up to him and kissed him, before walking over to get a glass of water, he tapped her on the ass, she turned and winked at him.

'' Gabriella Jane Montez, go upstairs and get changed'' Jake demanded staring at her Gabby groaned and whined

'' Jakkkkkeeee, why im going to the beach'' she stuck out her bottom lip

'' because you have to go to the shops first and I know because Troy toled me'' Gabby sent Troy a fake glare he just winked at her and continue to admire what she was wearing'' and there is no way you are going round the shops in front of other people wearing nothing, and Troy stop checking her out, older brother standing right here'' and he walked out the room to answer the phone Troy turned to Dan as Gabby walked up the stairs

'' what I cant help it , she looks hot?'' Troy grinned and the high fived each other. 5 minutes later Gabby came downstairs wearing a white summer dress Jake nodded and smiled

'' much better little sis'' Gabby gave him a fake smile, Troy picked up her bag for her and they walked out the house hand in hand. He bent down and whispered in her ear

'' very innocent Miss Montez but I liked what you wore before'' She giggled and they got in the car, as soon as they turned out of the road, Gabby started to wiggle in her seat, Troy tried to keep his eyes on the road

'' what the hell are you doing Brie?'' he said not turning his head

'' Just getting more comfy '' she continued to wiggle in her seat Troy got to a traffic light and turned his head to look at her while he could

'' is the seat not ...woah'' He turned and saw that Gabby was now out of her dress and was wearing what she had on before Troy gulped '' OK maybe not so innocent'' she grinned and moved over so she was practically on him

'' oh you know it Bolton'' she grinned and began to suck on his neck leaving a trail of kisses under his jaw like and occasionally gave a small bite which cause him to groaned she whispered against his neck without looking up '' baby the light green'' and she went back to kissing his neck, Troy gulped and tried to drive, he set his arms straight on the steering wheel which he was gripping to tight that his knuckles were white, he couldn't bare it anymore he puled over down a little lane near a private wood, turned off the engine and grabbed Gabriella and pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling him she gasped '' oh baby ''

They made out for a while in that position until Troy pulled her onto the back seat with him on top of her. She rapped a leg around him pushing her pelvis into his, she could feel his hardness rubbing against her making her go wet. Troy noticed this and began to move slowly up and down against her ever so slightly just making her grind into him '' Baby you got to stop that'' she closed her eyes as he sucked on her neck leaving a mark

He sat up and pulled his shirt over his head, Gabby grinned and pulled him down by the necklace around his neck and began to kiss him with as much passion as she could, he wound his fingers around her back and up to her bikini strings which were pulled tight pushing her round breasts up and making them look huge in Troy's opinion. He grinned as he undid them pulling the bikini off and letting it fall to the floor, he placed both hands on her boobs and began to rub circles on them occasionally flicking her nipples which were hard, he brought his tongue down and kissed the underside of her right boob while he massaged the other and began to suck leaving another mark on her, she gasped at the sensation , he ran his nose in between his breasts and made his way down to her shorts and began to kiss at the hem of them and he tugged them off her, this entire time all Gabby could do was lay there with her eyes close and her hands gripped on the edge of the seat to keep herself still. Minutes later they both lay there completely naked with there clothes on the floor of the back seat, the windows were steamed up and you could see hand marks on the window. Suddenly Gabby couldn't take it anymore, she grabbed his dick forcefully and shoved it inside of her, Troy gasped no other girl in his life had done that they moaned as he slid into her

'' condom?'' he crocked as he began to slide in and out of her

'' pill'' was all Gabby could reply '' faster'' she demanded he grabbed her shoulders puling her up towards him and they moved together he could feel her sweaty breasts bang against his chest with every thrust

'' Troy im gonna...im nearly'' She gasped as she tried to stroke herself.

'' No baby not yet wait'' Gabby gasped and began to rub his balls, Troy groaned int her shoulder as they both came together. They regained there breath and Troy opened the window to let some of the steam on the window fade away, they lay neck to each other feet entwined giggling

'' well what was new'' she said kissing him on the cheek

'' im sorry baby our first time wasn't romantic but I needed you so badly'' he kissed her nose

'' I know Hun it was perfect'' they lay there for 10 minutes in a content silence before Gabby spoke up '' we don't have to go to the beach do we, I mean we could stay here'' she ran a finger down his chest and in between kisses said '' all- day-long'' Troy grinned and flipped her over suddenly so she squealed '' absolutely''.

Troy and Gabby spent the rest of the weekend together turning there phones off and just spending time with each other, and of course exploring there new openness with each other. Troy jumped over the balcony ledge and opened the door of the balcony to Gabby's room she was sitting doing her hair and she saw him in the mirror, he walked over to her and sat on the chair behind her and gave her a peck on the lips, he still couldn't stop smiling

'' Hey wildcat''

'' Hey baby girl''

'' you had to leave a mark the other day didn't you ?'' he groaned while looking at the bright hickey on her neck

'' yes well it shows everyone that your mine, seeing as you don't wear my jersey to game but you wear your instead''

'' well you might as well right Troy Bolton was here'' she groaned and began to concentrate on her eyeliner Troy raised an eyebrow and grabbed a pen off her desk and while she was busy doing her make up wrote exactly that and drew and arrow pointing to the hickey with a kiss at the end. He watched her get ready and they walked downstairs hand in hand, Jake was sitting eating his fruity pebbles

'' hey whats up guys'' They grabbed some food and left the house

'' Bye Jake '' Troy called out

'' Cya Tr... Hang on what you doing coming out my sisters room'' Jake called out but it was too late they were already gone '' ergh sisters'' he sighed.

Troy and Gabriella walked into homeroom hand in hand, until Sharpay screamed

'' WHERE WERE YOU TWO THIS WEEKEND WE WAITED FOUR HOURS FOR YOU STOP WITH THE SILLY GRINS... wait you two did it didn't you?'' They both went wide eyed and Troy said out the side of his mouth so that only Gabby could hear

'' How does she do that'' Gabby shrugged

'' Probably some super power she bought on e-bay '' Sharpay and the girls grabbed her hand and dragged her over to there desks and began to ask questions,

'' OMG how was it, is he really big?'' Sharpay asked he a giggly voice

'' one he was amazing and two why do you want to know?'' she said with a grin

'' well its not as if im ever going to know, and iv always wanted to know whether East Highs Golden Boy is all he is made out to be'' she said as if it was nothing '' so tell me'' Gabby grinned

'' ok well just for you Shar'' she drew a shape on a piece of paper '' thats how big'' she showed it to the other girls who wowed

'' no wonder it was bloody amazing'' Sharpay said

'' Shar how did you know we did it'' Sharpay giggled

'' Gabby it practically says you did on your neck'' Sharpay pointed to the Hickey

'' So thats just a Hick...'' she took out her mirror and looked to where Troy had written TROY BOLTON WAS HERE ... AND HAD A GOOD TIME XX.. she gasped as the girls giggled

'' im going to kill him'' she murmurer then shouted '' TROY ALEX BOLTON'' she saw him hunch at the sound of his name

A FEW MINIUTES AGO WITH TROY AND THE BOYS

'' so man how was it'' Chad asked casually as they ate some crisps

'' amazing man best I ever had '' Troy replied

'' awesome, its about time as well, nice bit of drawing on her neck Troy by the way'' Zeke said

'' yeah well I wanted people to know that shes mine'' Troy grinned

'' don't worry im sure they know that anyway even before you branded her, does she even know its there'' Jason asked

'' No she doesn...'' Troy was broken off when his Girlfriend screamed his name across the room he hunched his shoulders '' I guess she does now'' the boys laughed at him Gabriella stormed over and pointed to her neck

'' THIS IS LONG LASTING INK TROY, HOW AM I MEANT TO GET IT OFF'' she poked him in the chest he grabbed her hand as she did and pulled her onto his lap

'' il help you get it off tonight I promise baby, im sorry, so , so ,so sorry '' as he began to kiss her'' ok your forgiven '' she jumped off his lap and walked away to the girls with a smile on her face

'' how the hell do you do that Troy?'' Jason asked

'' im just amazing '' Troy grinned the boys rolled there eyes.

LATER ON THAT DAY

Chad and Sharpay walked into an empty class room with Sharpay giggling, Chad bent over to kiss her when a book dropped on the floor Shar went to pick it up

'' leave it '' Chad said sucking on her neck Shar bent down and picked it up ignoring him as something had found her eye

'' no wait looks its photos, lots of them there looks like theres about 60 of them in here'' Shar said looking through her eyes widened as she looked through them all

'' So what babe some people take photography thats what they do as a lesson take photos, we haven't got long...'' Sharpay pulled herself off of Chad and sat down on a desk

'' Chad these are all of Gabby'' she said in a hushed voice Chad leaned over his eyes widened they looked through the photos panicking

One of Gabby getting in Troy's Car

One of Gabby reading outside of school

One of her getting her washing in from her garden

One of her getting changed in her room

One of her eyes

One of her mouth

One of her walking through the corridor

One of her playing Basketball

One of her taking a shower

In every single one of the photos Troy or another boy had been covered up in black pen so you couldn't see them.

Sharpay began to cry Chad held onto her '' who is following her Chad what if she's in trouble'' Chad looked at one of the last photos which was of the girls sitting at lunch laughing , he then picked up the folder and read off the front

'' Property of Steven Bitson, class 11'' Sharpay gasped

'' Chad he scared me what about Gabby he knows where she lives, he knows her family, he knows...'' Chad cut her off

'' were not going to tell her, it will scare her, she will panic we need to tell Troy first he will know what to do'' Sharpay nodded they picked up the photos and went to find Troy who was in the weights room

'' hey guys whats up'' he asked Shar looked down worried with tears in her eyes Chad looked angry '' whats going on guys did Zeke and Taylor find out because if they ...'' Chad cut him off

'' Troy theres something we found that you should see'' Chad gave Troy the folder , Troy looked up in confusion took the folder and began to open it...

AN – I know im mean with the cliff hanger what do you want to happen, do you want more comedy or more fluff tell me

NEXT TIME – TROYS REACTION AND CHAD AND SHARPAY HAVE SOME CONFFESSING TO DO, WILL STEVE FIND GABBY BEFORE THE OTHERS WARNS HER .


	14. The folder and the one

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**AN HAPY BIRTHDAY TO HSMfan4life1491 , this chapter is for you, helping me with ideas and making me actually write this chapter its hard when you don't know what to write or get bored, and she helped me loads THANKS**

**xx**

**

* * *

  
**

Last time : Chad and Sharpay found Steve's file with the pictures of Gabby on them, and went to tell Troy how will he react?

'' hey guys whats up'' he asked Shar looked down worried with tears in her eyes Chad looked angry '' whats going on guys did Zeke and Taylor find out because if they ...'' Chad cut him off

'' Troy theres something we found that you should see'' Chad gave Troy the folder , Troy looked up in confusion took the folder and began to open it...

''hey baby'' Gabby walked in the weight room, Sharpay grabs the red folder and puts in under her arm safely, there was no reason for Gabby to see the photos and scare her. Gabby sat down and kissed Troy's cheek '' you nearly done im borrreeeedd'' she sighed

'' um yeah il meet you outside I need a shower'' Troy said knowing that Chad and Shar were hiding something

'' oh ok then il just wait for you'' Gabby sighed feeling a bit un-loved, she got off the bench press and began to walk out but Troy grabbed her hand and twirled her back to him

'' I think we forgot something'' he whispered huskily in her ear and crashed his lips onto hers with as much passion as he could muster, Gabby grinned into the kiss making fists of cloth from his shirt and pulling him into her, Chad pay just groaned and turned around

'' as much as I love both those rabbits, there like magnets'' Shar sighed with her back to them fiddling with her nails

'' its yucky'' Chad said in a baby voice Shar looked at him with a raised eyebrow '' I mean err, its sick man, yeah rabbits, I need to go err spit shave and drink beer like a man yeah a man me'' he said in a deep voice to cover up. Shar just rolled her eyes, they turned around as gabby said goodbye to them, Troy smiled and waved her goodbye and as soon as she turned the corner his face turned to stone

'' what was in the folder Brie couldn't see'' he said with his hand out

'' Troy just please keep calm ok, fighting wont help just remember how Gabby would react if she found out WHICH SHE CANT'' Shar said handing over the folder, Troy looked at her with a raised eyebrow but it soon dropped and his face turned white when he began to look through the folder

'' whose is this where did you get it?'' he said without looking up and gripping the picture corners so tight that they were bending

'' we found it in an empty class room'' Chad said in a serious tone

'' whose is it'' he grunted Chad and Shar looked at each other

'' don't got mad Troy, its Steve's it has his name on the inside'' Chad said slowly Troy stood up and began to storm out the room but Sharpay grabbed his hand

'' Troy you cant go beat him up not only will you be off the team, but Gabby cant find out and if you go hurt him then she will know somethings up, we cant put her through this, if you think this scared you how do you think she will feel'' Troy looked into Shar eyes and understood

'' ok '' he croaked '' let me go return this though he walked out the room and headed for the photography room

'' follow him Chad'' Sharpay whispered before pecking him on the lips and squeezing his hand'' we need to talk later'' Chad nodded and ran after Troy Shar let out a sigh and slid down the wall onto the floor

'' always drama at this school someone should totally turn it into a TV series''

* * *

**Meanwhile with The guys **

''OK Troy just keep calm'' Chad said having to run to keep up with Troy's speed walking

'' don't worry I will, im just giving his folder and having a word'' Troy said under his breath he was fuming inside he felt like punching the boy down and killing him, there were photos in that folder of HIS girl , His Brie not stupid old Steve, there were photos of her in her room, only wearing a towel, she needed to close her curtains, and the number of times Troy had walked into her room from the tree freely because she hadn't locked it. This guy needed to know that Brie was Troy Bolton's girl and no one else's. He saw Steve coming out of the photo room and turning round to lock it, Troy waled up to him Grabbed him by his yellow shirt color ( which is sharpay was there would say was so last season, possibly season before that) and shoved him against the wall and face to face with Troy and because he was shorter than Troy his feet dangling off the floor, Troy didn't seem to care by the extra weight he was holding up, Chad just stood there with a nasty look on his face close by staring at the guy that was perving on his little sister.

'' now you listen and you listen good '' Troy said in a deadly whisper '' I know all about you little thoughts on my girl, and all of the sick '' he pushed him harder so he let out a groan '' photos you take of her, now I don't want her to find out because it would scare the shit out of her you sicko, she doesn't want you so leave her alone. You are going to STOP everything you do around her I don't want you 5 meters near her EVER, if you don't then I will hurt you'' he put Steve down who was gulping, he took the folder from Chad and shoved it into the boys chest '' Destroy it I don't care how you do it burn it for all I care, just get rid of them ALL of them in the next hour'' he gave him one last glare and he and Chad walked off. Chad sighed

'' well troy I actually think you handled that well'' Troy nodded still angry

'' I need you to call the boys and tell them to meet at my house later tonight about 9 I got to go find Brie shes been waiting for me for ages'' and he ran off Chad laughed

''man has got it bad, hey im talking to myself again, damn'' and he walked off whistling the tune to Thunderbird's

* * *

**Meanwhile With Gabriella **

'' God what is taking him so long did he have to make the shampoo himself, and go collects water from a stream to have a shower'' she sighed then felt two arms wrap around her lower body from behind

'' no but im very very sorry I love you'' he said into her ear tickling her, she giggled and turned her head so it was looking into Troys, she lent her forehead against his while he played with her fingers

'' I love you to Troy longer than forever'' she whispered this for her was perfect, they stood there for few minutes holding each other and just being in the moment, Troy broke the silence

'' Come on Brie lets go back to mine and il make you a chocolate shake'' they began to walk home because Troy's car was in the car shop, they had there arm around each others waits, while Troy took his other arm and began to occasionally just touch her, making sure she was still there, Gabby loved this when Troy was in one of these moods, she called it the Troysie lovey dovey mood, where he went all mushy and focused all of his attention on her and cuddling, if the boys knew he got like this he wouldn't be able to face them for 4 weeks without them having a laugh, thats why she didn't tell anyone, something wasn't right thought normally Troy only went like this when he felt protective or ........... but she was enjoying herself to much to question him.

They got back to his house walking in a comfy silence, Troy walked into the kitchen while Gabby made herself at home in the lounge where Jack was reading the paper, he put it down

''hello Gabriella, I see you got my son into the kitchen somehow, how are you'' Jack said smiling

'' Hey Coach, im good Troy's making me a chocolate shake for being late from weights room''

'' good to know your keeping him in line Gabriella, your fitting in very well, you still like being on a basketball team of all boys''

'' its a little weird sometimes but its great wouldn't change it for the world, and my Dad would have been proud of me basketball was a part of him and a part of me'' she said smiling Jack nodded impressed by how a girl of this age was dealing with life and the death of her father

'' he would have been very proud of you Gaby don't ever forget that'' she nodded there was a silence for about 10 seconds, when Jack stood up '' come on let go have a game out back which I shall win just to let you know'' Gabby laughed and stood up taking off her heels and putting on her sneakers and throwing on a baggy T shirt on top of her nice one leaving her jeans on

'' sure old man cant wait to see how you feel when you get beaten by a 17 year old girl'' she laughed walking out Jack stood there and said

'' HEY im not old just nearly halfway there'' he said before following her grabbing one of the many basketballs that lay around the house.

A couple of minutes later Troy came out with two Chocolate shakes

'' here you go Brie one Cho......where the hell did she go now cant keep still for one second'' he muttered to himself looking around the room and seeing his Dad and his Girl playing ball outside he grinned and walked towards them putting the glasses down and walking towards the court, Gabby stole the ball from Jack and turned to see Troy

''Hey Troy, think fast'' she threw him the ball and he took a shot, of course it went in

'' HEY thats unfair, 2 on one at my age'' Jack complained

'' so you admit your old then'' Gabby said cheekily Jack laughed

'' hey thats unfair as well, by the way Troy nice shot, we could out that into a game if Gabby steals the ball then runs down on the left and....''

'' Coach'' Troy and Gabby groaned sometimes all Jack did was think about basketball.

'' ok ok il stop'' the three of them laughed

'' oh by the way baby '' jack snickered sometimes he acted younger than his own son Troy shot him a glare'' the boys are coming around in an hour to play x-box if thats ok with you...'' Gabby caught his drift

''yeah yeah il be out you hair so you can play war games with each other'' she said

'' thank you baby girl I love you'' he said kissing her lightly

'' and I love you too babe'' they grinned at each other when 2 girls appeared

'' hey gabby you want to get away from these smelly boys and go shopping for that beach party coming up '' Sally Troys older sister shouted

'' sure id love to let me grab my bag '' She replied

'' but...but...but why not stay here..why bu....'' Troy said he didn't want his girl to go, he didn't want to share her with his family he sulked

'' Troy the boys will be here in 50 minutes ok chill il see you tomorrow'' she said holding his hands and lacing them together

'' fine..'' he reluctantly agreed '' but I expect one hell of a goodbye kiss, whether or not my family are here'' he said with a straight face Gabby grinned and pulled his head down and just before she kissed him said

'' don't worry you will get one'' and crashed her lips onto his, her hands tangled in his hair and she lent back as he lent forward holding her waist there were groans and complaints from his family, while Troys mum sat there muttering to herself how Gabby would look great in a white dress and Troy in a Tux kissing her. They pulled apart and Gabby ran up to the patio with Sally and Gen ( troys younger sister remember?) and was just about to go through the sliding doors when Troy called out

'' Hey you didn't drink the shake I made you'' he complained Gabby sighed picked up the glass and drank it all in one

'' there happy'' she grinned

'' yes very happy'' Troy said and she walked back into the house to grab her bag

'' see only a really skilled basket baller would be able to drink a chocolate shake all in one gulp'' Jack said proudly '' a true wildcat'' Lucile roller her eyes and read her magazine while Troy waited for the boys to arrive. That evening when they did Troy tolled Zeke, Jason Ryan and Bries brother Jake about what happened, he and Chad had decided that for her safety that Jake knew, when they told him and the other, Chad and Troy had to hold him down to stop him from getting in his car and going to kill Steve. They reassured him that Troy dealt with Steve and it was in Gabby's best interest that they didn't tell her yet, but they all knew that they would have to tell her sooner or later, Troy told them that it was done and Steve wouldn't even glance at her anymore, she was in no danger, or so they all thought surely with the risk of being beaten up by the basketball team and there captain Steve would never look at her again....right?

* * *

**Meanwhile with Gabby, Sally and Gen at the mall**

'' So Gabby you seem to have my brother pretty hooked'' Sally said as they walked with there shopping bags

'' yeah well I love him and he loves me'' she said sighing thinking of him

'' omg, your going to be my sister in law'' Sally said stopping with a serious face

'' what?'' Gen said but Gabby understood and smiled before replying

'' yeah , your right...'' Sally smiled

'' you mean you think he is ...'' Sally said

'' yeah hes the one girls'' All the girls smiled and shared a hug before walking off to the next store, what they didn't see was a boy with a camera on the floor above them leaning over the edge taking photos of one girl in particular

'' Gabriella...'' Steve Breathed

* * *

**AN-**

**im sorry its late school trip and stuff**

**the reason Is I had the idea but I didn't know how to write it I actually wrote 2 pages then deleted all of it**

**HAPY BIRTHDAY TO HSMfan4life1491**


	15. Water and Fire

Disclaimer: I own nothing

IMPORTANT AN AT THE END!!! X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

* * *

It had been a week since the girls went shopping and Troy had warned Steve about going any where near his girl, and sure it had been a very eventful week. Sharpay tried to learn to cook from one of maids to impress the gang, and in the end the Evans had to buy a new cooker, Shar didn't understand that a cooker couldn't freeze as well as heat food. Chad got his head stuck in a basketball ring...twice mostly thanks to Troy and Jason telling him that it wouldn't fit when they knew Chad would only reply '' OH IT SO WOULD!'. Sharpay and Chad were still a secret, but the truth would only come out soon, and Troy and Gabby, well they had lots of adventures of their own. From being caught both topless on the couch by her brother Jake, to having an argument about what was better being a vampire or alien hen not talking to each other for 3 minutes and 21 seconds before running up to each other kissing passionately and apologizing for the stupid idea that vampires were cooler than aliens. Chad had also got pink hair again thanks to Troyella, but that was just for laughs on a rainy day.

Apart from those few things it was really an average week, the group made sure that Gabby was never alone at school and she didn't even notice, some of the boys when they saw Steve would glare at him but Troy just blanked him and pretended that he wasn't even alive. It was all normal that was until half way through the week...

The gang were walking down the corridor Gabby and Shar at the front linking arms chatting away with the 4 boys following talking about the latest horror movie and the rest walking behind just chatting in general.

'' so Bee tell me hows the Troyella relationship going'' Shar giggles '' Troy boy being good to you''

'' yep its amazing he took me out for a meal the other day aww it was amazing we walked along the beach and he said that he really cares and tha...'' she was stopped mid sentence by a hand being clamped over her mouth she looked over her shoulder but kept walking while Troy whispered in her ear

'' Baby girl I would be happier if you kept these things to us only'' he nodded towards the guys ''otherwise im going to get a lot of crap from these idiots'' she giggled and removed his hand

'' but Hun don't you want to show how whipped you are for me'' she fluttered her eyes while Troy rolled his and the guys laughed he pulled her to one side pushing her against someones locker placing one hand next to her head against the wall and another on her hip sliding up and down he looked around to check no one was close enough to listen and whispered in her ear

'' il show you how whipped I am for you tonight baby'' he looked at her with hunger in his eyes that made Gabby forget everything including her name the ignored the wolf whistles from the guys and sharpay shouting woo you go girl, until they felt coldness running own them, the broke apart water running down their faces to see Chad running away chucking the water bottle the tipped down them away.

'' YOU ARE SO TURNING PINK TOMROW CHADWORTH BURNS DANFORTH'' Troy shouted then looked down at his giggling girlfriend

'' your all wet'' he said he looking at her

'' THATS WHAT SHE SAID'' Chad shouted the joke from the other end of the hall

''even though Chad is like my brother sometimes I really want to feed him to the lions at the local zoo'' the gang laughed at Troy

''ergh im all cold now '' Gabby complained taking her jumper off to reveal a very tight strappy white top that you could now see her red bra through the guys in the corridor turned wide some even took there phones out to take photos Troy was admiring his girl until he realized that other boys were watching

'' KEEP YOUR EYES AND BALL TO YOURSELF'' he shouted before grumbling and hiding Gabby from view using his body he pulled off his red hoodie with his name on and began to dress her like she was a three year old while all the girls giggled at his protectiveness '' here now this way those pervs wont be able to use you photo to jerk off tonight'' he pulled the jumpers hood up, it was so big it covered half her face '' there perfect fit actually you should wear it all the time at school that way no preying eyes only I can be so privileged to see whats under it'' he said grinning Gabby turned to look at Shar with a raised eyebrow which she returned both saying that her boyfriend was totally weird now.

'' erm thanks babe but il wear it for today and keep it but I don't want to wear It all the time'' he mumbled something and dropped his head '' aww pore baby is Troy all hurt'' she gave him a peck on the lips he grinned before setting his arm around her walking down the corridor again

'' so Gabby whats Troy like in bed'' Sharpay grinned

'' oh you know pretty average'' Gabby replied before slipping out of Troys arms and running down the corridor and round the corner away from Troy who was shouting '' THATS NOT WHAT YOU SAID LAST NIGHT'' while he was chasing her, she was laughing with her head watching him follow her when she ran into someone. Spilling all their books, glasses, bags and most importantly folders all over the hallway floor.

'' oh my gosh im so sorry I didn't mean to, I wasn't looking were I was going'' She apologized to Steve

'' no its all right can happen to anyone'' he said rushing to pick bits of paper up that fell out of his folders she passed him his glasses

'' here let me help you ..'' she said and began to pick up his maths work

'' no its alright im sure Tro..''

'' I insist, omg all your photos have come out of there folder here il pu....'' she stopped talking and stared at one of the photos, Troy turned to corner still with a grin on his face laughing followed by the group, his smile turned to a frown when he saw his girl sitting on the floor next to Steve who was trying to put some photos into a red folder, and within a second he knew what happened he didn't say anything just walked up behind her until she was a meter away

Gabby stared at a photo of herself it was when she was with Troy at the beach, but Troy's face had been crossed out, she looked across the floor and saw photos of her everywhere some of her in the shower, playing basketball, getting ice cream, and most of them of her changing. The frown that was on her face turned to shock and she paled she looked up at Steve who sitting there biting his lip she dropped the photo with a shaking hand and whispered out

'' troy'' he immediately helped her up so that she was looking into his chest her face hidden from Steve's view

'' I warned you'' he said in deathly tone '' I fucking warned you to get rid of them'' his voice raising as Gabby began to shake but no tears were falling she was in shock '' I told you to STAY AWAY'' he pointed at him, Chad came up behind the couple grabbed a plastic bag that someone was holding and began to throw everything off the floor into it all the other boys followed his lead grabbing the photos that some people had picked up and were now looking at. Troy continued to shout. '' I TOLD YOU LEAVE HER ALONE SHE IS WITH ME AND DOESNT NEED YOU!''

'' TROY what the hell is happening in here'' Jack Bolton said blowing his whistle walking down the corridor at a fast pace ''whats with all the noise whats all the paper on the floor for, what ha...'' he stopped he noticed these photos he recognized a few of them as the boys continued to pick them up and throwing them into the bag he saw Gabby was still staring into Troy's chest the hood of his jumper now hiding her head fully, it was almost as if Troy didn't want Steve to catch even a glance of her, he linked everything together

'' get to the principles office now'' he said to Steve slowly with a face just like Troys so much that you could easily tell they were related the same hatred flowed through both of them for this boy Steve didn't move the only noise was his deep breaths that sounded like cold air should come out of them he looked at Gabby with creepy eyes, they weren't lust or anger or scared just staring '' I SAID NOW'' Jack Bolton raged his voice echoing Steve picked himself up and walked past Troy and Gabby just watching her '' Troy bring Gabby with you to my office and wait there'' Jack followed Steve to the principles office while Troyella and the gang went to Jacks office.

Half an hour later

The gang and a few of the senior staff were sitting in jacks office Gabby it Troys lap with no emotion on her face she knew she was safe with Troy across the table sat the principle between them was the bag of photos the boys collected.

''you don't have to worry miss Montez he has been expelled from the school and will no longer be attending East High'' The principle said in a comforting voice she nodded and looked up

'' whats going to happen to him'' she said with a normal voice

'' well he has some community service but wont go to jail and be under house arrest for a month'' she nodded

'' whats will happen to them '' she nodded to the photos

'' well the police have seen them got the evidence so its up to you'' she stared at them and then at Troy who nodded knowing what she was going to say

'' can I have them and get rid of them myself'' the principle nodded and handed the bag over, the teaching staff walked out leaving jack and the gang in silence

'' its all over now baby girl'' Troy whispered Gabby looked up at him and smiled

That Night

A bonfire was lit in the Bolton's back Garden all the families were there and had been told about what happened, Jake Gabby's brother had a huge fit and had to go for a 4 hour run to calm down. Everyone was inside apart from Troyella Chad and Shar.

Gabby was standing by the fire watching the flames dance while Troy hugged her from behind Chad and Shar watched from the basketball court, just letting them know they were there.

'' you ok now Baby girl'' Troy whispered she nodded and picked up the bag

'' yeah I have one question before I do this, why did y...'' Troy interrupted her

'' why did I know and not tell you,'' she nodded not looking angry just interested with soft eyes that looked tired'' well I knew that after the events with Brandon you were still under stress and I thought if I didn't tell you it would go away, I know it was wrong bu...'' It was Gabby's turn to interrupt

'' you did the right thing wildcat'' sh smiled at him before lightly throwing the bag into the fire and hugging him Chad and Sharpay approached them Shar linking hands with Gabby while she hugged Troy smiling at her and Chad with his arms wrapped round all 3 of them

'' you know how at new year we say we start a new like turning a new leaf'' the 3 looked at her and nodded

'' well after Brandon, Steve and moving here all in 3 months, I say we start a new right now'' she said smiling

'' heres to a brighter second half of the year'' Sharpay said smiling

'' and to friends that never change'' they shared a group hug before walking inside letting the flames burn the photos by itself.

* * *

AN – ok I could **stop** here and **end the story** but I have some **amazing ideas,** SO ITS POLL TIME !!!

either

a) BRAND NEW STORY WITH THESE IDEAS

OR

b) CARRY ON WITH THIS STORY

let me know

xx

cf


	16. Belly Truth

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**AN- story is having a NAME CHANGE see AN at the end x-x-x-x-x**

* * *

It was one week since the Steve incident and with the help of her friends Gabriella had fully recovered from the shock, sure there had been lots of tears and nights where Troy would climb her balcony and stay with her all night only for them to sleep through the next day. But there was also a lot of laughter Jason was chased by a Troy and Gabby golden retrievers for 3 miles when he stood on their tales, Chad was now addicted to desperate housewives and he makes his mum tape every show, Sharpay became a vegetarian for the day and Gabriella convinced Troy to take her to watch Hairspray at the cinema, through the entire film she whispered to Troy about how hot Zac Efron was, this was also the only film that she had to tell Troy to stop putting moves on her and watch the film because she loved it so much. Troy sulked.

It was the first day of spring break and the gang were at Johnny's, they were in their usual corner by the bar and pool table which Chad and Jason were playing, The girls were sat in the corner chairs with Gabby next to Troy, he was talking to Zeke but he still had his arm around his girl playing with the curls in her hair. Gabby loved this it was Troy in his lovie dovie mood, because of the Steve attack whenever they were together he always had one arm on her, Sharpay laughed at him telling him that they might as well buy some super glue and stick him to her, but Gabby didn't mind. He finished his conversation with Zeke and turned to face his girl

'' I love you'' he whispered to her she turned her head and grinned stroking his hair out of his eyes

'' I love you too'' they closed their eyes leaning in for a long sweet kiss, she laid down so her head was resting on his lap and her legs were on Sharpay who giggled at the two

'' you both are so cute, like cuter than a pink fluffy puppy dressed as a pumpkin in the snow, basically uber cute'' everyone laughed

'' Shar why would a puppy be dressed as a pumpkin at Christmas? Thats for Halloween maybe a reindeer?'' Taylor asked while rolling her eyes at Troy stroking Gabby's stomach

'' well I dressed my puppy up as one loockie here'' Shar said taking a photo of her and her puppy who was dressed as a pumpkin in the snow Taylor rolled her eyes Chad looked closer

'' actually she does look really cute in the photo, really cute'' he looked at Sharpay straight in the eye while everyone laughed at Chad stupidness, Only Troy, Brie and Shar knew Chad was talking about Sharpay and not her dog.

Troy was about to lean down to kiss Gabby again when his hand found a bump in her top, he stopped and ran his hand over it again

'' oww'' Brie whispered

'' babe whats that'' he said indicating to the tiny bump

'' erm'' she looked away and at the gang and then back at him '' it was meant to be a surprise to say thanks for being there for me'' now everyone was interested Troy gave her a dirty grin before lifting her up with no effort at all and placing her on his lap so she was straddling him and so no one could see it, he lifted her white top up slightly to find now pinned to her tanned flat stomach a small belly piercing with a small red stud and the number 14 hanging from it. He pulled her top down and looked up

'' Troy what is it'' the gang said craning their necks

'' you better have not got a tattoo Gabriella Jane Montez'' Shar said sternly. Troy stared straight into her eyes while she held her breath before whispering into her ear

'' you have no idea how sexy that is, I want to take you right here right now baby girl'' she grinned wrapping her arms around his neck

'' so take me '' she said seriously before she knew Troy had picked her up and began to walk out with her still in his arms legs wrapped around his waist arms around in neck and hair while she kissed down his jaw, he glanced back at the group

'' erm look we have to go family meal to go to so err...mhhm... were going to head off'' he said looking over his shoulder while his girlfriend giggled into his neck which she was still kissing

'' yeah right more like a quick shag in the car before a longer shag when you back to his house'' Sharpay shouted while the group laughed and the other customers looked at her in disgrace especially a really old couple sitting at a booth near them she looked at them with raised eyerbrows '' WHAT ?? we all know its true'' she complained while the old couple shook their heads she leaned back in her chair whispering to her self '' their bloody rabbits''.

* * *

**Later that day**

Troy and Gabby were walking their two dogs (max and Lexie see chapter 3) along the beach walking hand in hand, Gabby wearing a white sun dress and troy who was wearing board shorts and a navy polo shirt, Troy was holding Gabby's shoes for her with his spare hand as they watched the dogs chase after each other

'' they really get along well don't they?'' Gabby sighed

'' yeah just like you and me, were meant to be'' he said kissing her cheek

'' Troy what happens after this year after senior year, what happens about college I don't want to leave you, but everyone says long distance relationships never work, I cant leave you, and what about Shar shes my sister and Chad he needs me and you he will loose his head without us'' she said with a tear in her eye threatening to fall, he squeezed her hand

'' Brie you and me are meant to be I just said and there is no way at the end of this year I am leaving you, even if you go to some crazy brainy university I will follow you, il just work as the janitor'' she giggled'' seriously when the time comes it will all sort itself out''

'' what about Shar and Chad?'' she whispered as they gazed over the sea

'' they have enough problems as it is at the moment about telling everyone about their relationship lets not trouble them'' she sighed in his arms and lent against his chest

'' you are one in a million Troy Alex Bolton''

'' no im yours Gabriella Jane Montez.... now about that belly ring... I think I need to thank you again for it'' he said wiggling his eyes while she rolled her brown ones

'' she are one horny little boy aren't you Bolton''

'' no im you horny BIG boy Brie'' he grinned

'' come on you have to please YOURSELF tonight when I have left we have a dinner to get to'' he sighed as she dragged him back to the car

'' Max! Lexie! Come one let go Brie wants to ruin the fun'' he called to the dogs who came charging after them soaked with water. Brie just grinned and leaned up to peck him on the lips before opening the boot of his truck letting the dogs jump in before getting in the passengers side.

* * *

Pulling into Troy's driveway where there was a least 6 other cars Troy and Gabby were singing life is a high way at the top of their lungs, finishing the song he pecked her on the lips before running round to open her door he lifted her out while twirling her around and kissing her as she giggled the dogs jumped out the pick up and ran inside, after the young couple. Troyella walked hand in hand into the lounge with their dogs following who went and laid on the rug side by side with Max's head on top of Lexie's back.

'' here is the couple of the hour, we were just talking about you'' Jack Bolton said

'' yeah and how your both sickly sweet, just like you dogs'' Jake (Gabby's brother) grunted while starring down at his phone

'' oh ignore him hes just upset because Layla wont talk to him'' Mrs Montez said while placing a hand on his shoulder and he shrugged it off Gabby giggled

'' what did you do this time?'' as they sat down on the couch

'' NOTHING ok well I did sort of forget to pick her up for a date and sort of forget the date but we all make mistakes!'' he complained with his hands in his hair

'' well maybe you should take a leaf out of Troy's book'' Gabby said grinning up at her beloved boyfriend and then back to her brother Troy grinned and winked at Jake

'' whatever we cant all be like the amazing Troy Bolton'' he said shaking his head at Troy and pulling a face

'' wait let me get this straight NBA B-ball star Jake Montez now has to look up to senior High school student Troy Bolton'' Mrs Montez said laughing with the whole room

'' some of just have that magic touch Mrs Montez'' he said leaning back on the couch grinning happily. Mrs Montez look down at Troy's hand which lay across Gabby's stomach where her new stomach piercing

'' so I take it you like Gabby's new piece of jewelry Troy'' she said nodding her head towards where her hand was the couple both blushed where Mrs Montez just smiled

'' erm yeah'' he said scratching the back of his neck Gabby lifted his hand and placed it on her lap

'' don't do that when your nervous its a silly habit'' she said gently

''sorry '' he murmured like an old married couple so the room laughed

''What have you done Gabby?'' Mrs Bolton asked kindly Gabby loved Mrs Bolton she was like a second mum to her and they always got along especially when she waits at his house for him when he is running late, which is very rare

'' oh right I thought my mum told you, I got this done'' she lifted her top a little just enough to see the number 14 and red jem on her stomach. Lets just say there is a different mix of reactions

''aww isn't that pretty with Troy's number on'' Mrs Bolton said '' I bet it hurt''

''WHAT IS THAT'' Jake said spitting out his water and making the dogs jump up '' take it out now hes branded you MUM YOU LET HER DO THIS?''

'' oh don't be so silly Jake she asked me to go with her of course I knew, she is old enough now to make her own decisions'' Jake kept his mouth open just staring at his mum '' close you mouth its rude'' he did so.

'' you will have to take it off for basketball Gabby'' Mr Bolton sad thoughtfully

'' Dad is that ALL you think about?'' Troy sighed '' look how Hot it looks on her...'' he looked up at the mothers'' I mean sexy... no I mean attractive....ermm il shut up now'' the bell rand and he got up and answered the door while Jake complained that it wasn't right for his 17 year old sister looked stupid while everyone rolled their eyes.

'' Brie'' They heard Troy call from the hallway

'' yeah ''she said glancing over her shoulder to see Sharpay in tears clutching onto Troy '' Shar..'' she said before running up to her and hugging her '' come on lets go up to Troy's room, Troy get me some water'' he nodded and walked to the kitchen while Sharpay was guided upstairs by Gabby was was calming her. The parents just sat there confused. Gabriella opened Troy's room door and sat Shar on the bed and sat next to her hugging her

'' Shar whats wrong you scaring me..'' Sharpay just sniffed and cried Troy handed her the glass of water.

'' T..t..t..t Taylor **sniff** knows...about me and Chad'' she wailed Gabby looked over at Troy who shared a worried look '' she heard us talking...and..and.. she got so angry she slapped me and then started shouting, she then left to go and tell Zeke, Chad's ch..ch..chasing after her **sniff** now so she wont tell him like this.. we should have told them its going to be all over I cant stand sighting I cant help it I LOVE him Gabby I really do I just didn't want to..to hurt anyone'' she cried into Gabby's arms

''shh Shar it will all be ok, they know now theres not much we can do, Troy '' she said his name seriously'' you need to find Chad before Zeke does'' Troy nodded Grabbing his coat and his keys before running downstairs to find Chad just walking in the house

'' Chad man I heard I came to look for....shit'' Chad lifted his head he had a black eye and swollen and cut lip

'' they found out man'' Chad crocked '' Zeke..he..he hates me..'' Troy helped him upstairs to his room when they entered Sharpay ran into his arms crying

'' did Zeke do this'' Chad nodded'' this is all my fault'' she cried

'' No Shar we cant help it we love each other we just didn't want to hurt anyone they would have been angry If we told them we were breaking up with them to date each other they would be angry, its going to be ok'' Troy and Gabby watched from the door arm in arm as chad sat on the bed with a bleeding lip comforting Sharpay

* * *

**AN-**

**There we go..i waited a while for some more responses I have my plan now here it is**

**-- this will finish at about 25 chapters, at the end of graduation I will then skip forward to the start of college on a new story which I have planned out, and it will be about 40 chapters, then skip forward about5 years to when they are expecting children**

**COMPETION -----x-x-x-x- I want to change the name of my story I need some ideas a couple of people have suggested**

**lives of the wildcats**

**wildcat couple**

**Our lives**

**going through changes**

**I want something to do with the group and the adventures they face no idea anyway the WINNER**

**will appear in the story itself just a small part and have chapter dedications and MY LOVE lol**


	17. Common RoomForgiving

**AN- Hey everyone**

**first of all this story is dedicated to TotitPookax3 who made me feel better**

**unfortunately i have bee receiving emails saying about my bad grammar and how my story is boring and unoriginal, those people who say these things are stupid because if they have nothing good to say then shut up**

**i shall be continuing my story the next chapter will be up in a few days i hope**

**please review your ideas inspire me **

**cf xx**

* * *

A week had passed and there was tension in the air, Taylor, Zeke wouldn't talk or even look at Shar and Chad, Troyella were stuck in the middle along with the rest of the group. Gabriella was having a really hard time of it, she knew what Sharpay and Chad did was wrong but Taylor was acting in the wrong way to Shar, for example she wrote all over her locker 'slut', and the put posters around school which had a list of reasons why to hate Sharpay Evans. Gabriella hated this when she was with Taylor, Taylor would only say how much she hated Sharpay and when with Shar they were trying to come up with way to get Tay to talk to her. Gabriella was becoming stressed to Troy's joy this meant frequent relaxing massages, not only for her. Troy was the only thing that was keeping her calm, lots of walks on the beach with the dogs to get away from it all and times just resting in each others arms.

Chad and Zeke were dealing with the argument in there own way, Zeke ignored Chad and Chad leaves him alone knowing he needed the space, it was Tuesday and Gabby was at Shar's locker with Troy on the other side of the hall talking to Chad and Jason.

'' Shar you need to give her time ok? I don't want to talk about it anymore its stressing me out''

'' I know im sorry G im just so sad I hate this'' they stopped talking when Taylor approached them with two black bing bags, she shoved one into Sharpay's hands

'' there you go EVERTHING you ever gave me EVERY BLOODY THING I don't need you Sharpay Evans, I don't need you and your cheating slutty ways'' Chad was about to walk over when Troy held him back

'' don't man let them sort this out'' Chad sighed and watched the scene unfold with the rest of the school

'' you took him from me Shar and thats not what hurts I don't care what Chad does and the fact he cheated on me and went off with someone else because we both knew it wasn't working out but its the fact, YOU cheated with him behind MY back, everyone says boys come and go but friends are for life, we were best friends Shar'' by this time they were both crying tears streaking down there mascara run faces'' and it hurt it still does it hurts so bad'' she picked up the second bag and threw I over her and out came torn up photos of the pair or any photo with Sharpay's face in, and then she walked away crying. The group just sighed as Chad held a crying Shar in his arms, Gabby walked over to Troy and lent into his arms

'' what do we do Troy?'' she sighed '' its not getting any better, hate seeing them both in so much pain the boys are ok, but the girls are being torn apart'' Troy kissed the top of her head

'' give them time Brie they will sort it out on their own''

'' but what if time isn't enough''......

* * *

Later that day in homeroom

''Hello my young students'' Mrs Darbus called out in a sing song voice '' how are we all today'' before they could answer she carried on and walked around the room'' the School has decided that because you are now seniors and the school has a spare room, we have decided that you can have your own common room and it is in your use to decorate and furnish and use as you please '' most of the class cheered apart from Sharpay and began talking excitedly '' there will be a meeting after school and during free period today to decide what to do any of you who want to be involved may help with Mrs Fisher'' the bell rang and everyone ran out the room to the designated room to get involved

* * *

During free period there was chaos Mrs Fisher was standing in the room trying to get everyones ideas, the room was large and spacious, with a small kitchen living area around a TV bathrooms connected and a few desks and there was lots of different paints everywhere and white sheets to cover the red furniture that had been bought, everyone was getting bored and Mrs Fisher couldn't get everyone to be quiet, Gabby who was standing next to Troy in the back corner of the room with the gang, nudged him and he looked down putting his ear near her mouth so he could hear what she had to say above the noise

''what is it babe'' she sighed

'' do your thing, stop the noise'' he grinned and stood on a near by box shouting out YO everyone suddenly turned to the king of East high curiously he grinned '' there you go Mrs Fisher'' and he stepped off the box

'' thank you Mr Bolton, now that I have your attention have chosen a person to lead the project which is Miss Montez as most of you seem to listen to her'' lot off boys let out whistles while Troy glared around the room'' especially Mr Bolton'' he grinned and kissed her cheek. '' she will lead the groups now all of you have to put the effort in and you have your ideas so Miss Montez would you come up here and explain what your idea is'' Gabby stepped away from Troys embrace and began to walk to the front with a little tap on the bum from Troy she got to the front and stood on the table in front of everyone one

'' ok'' she began'' I think for this room we should paint draw on the walls and ceiling what we symbolize as a school, so ask me what your idea is and then draw it on the walls, try and do what you think we are and who we are as a school, think outside the box and think of your friends and who we are, ok go'' suddenly everyone stared running around the room, and technician came in and called Mrs Fisher and Gabriella to go through some lighting so they left the room, and that was the biggest mistake

* * *

1 hour Gabriella came back with Mrs Fisher to find the room empty apart from the gang, the walls were covered with miss matching paint and paint lids were left open, each section of wall was obviously done my different people, Sandy from the cheerleader team had got an art nerd to draw herself in huge, some people had drawn pictures of each other or just put hand marks on the wall, some rude comments and others pictures of death, which was a little weird.

'' omg, what happened'' Gabriella said quietly the gang looked at each other

'' we tried to stop everyone and organize people but they didn't listen and when they got bored everyone just left'' Jason sighed Gabriella walked around the room in shock

'' well miss Montez erm I'm sure you don't need me here, il just, err, leave you to it then'' Mrs Fisher said while backing out the room and trying to get away from the mess as quick as she could. Gabriella sat down on a close paint pot and sighed

'' you guys can go home now, I know you boys have basketball'' putting her head in her hands everyone nodded knowing they had to leave the all said bye Troy kissing her as she left. She sat there for 10 minutes just thinking, with all of the chaos of Sharpay and Taylor , Zeke and Chad not thinking and now the room it was all so stressful, why couldn't her friends realize that they were only 17 and made mistakes it was in there nature and why did these stupid people in her year only think of themselves, the school should stand together her friends should stand together, there wasn't time for unhappiness or being selfish senior year would fly by before they knew it. A voice spoke out

'' I know exactly what you mean'' she looked up to see Jason standing in the room looking sad himself

'' did I just say that out loud?'' she whispered he nodded and smiled

''sometimes when you passionate about something you end up just blurting it out, like that time Troy told us about how good your ass looked in a skirt the other day'' they both smiled '' so what are we going to do about this mess'' he said indicating to the room as well as there friends

''we ?'' Gabby asked

''yeah basketball injury and I knew you wont leave here until something gets sorted out'' she smiled and agreed

'' well I was thinking we all need to realize how special everyone is to each other, so I say we show them through this room and hopefully out friends will realize it'' she smiled

'' well we have 15 hours until everyone is in school tomorrow, reckon we can pull it off''' she smiled

'' I'm sure we can pick up a paint brush Jase we only got 14 hours and 59 minutes left'' they both smiled put an ipod in some speakers and began to paint while snow (hey oh) played in the background

* * *

14 hours left – the room was painted white all over and the two friends started drawing outlines on the walls painting parts in red and white

* * *

15 hours- a large painted wildcat logo was on the wall and there was no more mess on the floors, they looked around

'' now what'' Jase asked

''well il do this wall, iv got a great idea, on that wall near the kitchen write in alphabetical order everyones names in this black marker''

''alright lets go!''

* * *

12 hours to go- Gabriella was in the computer room with Jason looking over her shoulder as they designed pictures

'' that looks awesome, put a picture of the drama club in'' Jason said on the screen was a collage of everyone in the year doing different things like Chad shooting a basketball and some girls smiling on a bench outside the school hall '' wow this looks great gabs, now all we have to do is print it off on a piece of giant paper''

'' well I think if we separate it into sections then print it out on different pieces of card we can stick it on the wall in pieces''

'' good thinking batman''

* * *

9 hours left- they cleared the room of any mess such as paints and rolled back the protective sheet and laid down the red carpet and hung a very thin red fabric over the window so the room was tinted red

'' I want to sleep......'' Jason said as he fell to the floor

'' I no Jase come on were nearly finished, just think this may help save our friends from being torn apart'' she said helping him up

'' I don't want to..go get Troy he will do anything for you let Jase go sleepy'' Gabby laughed

'' No Jase we started we finish and I don't need Troy for everything I can do things by myself without his help'' Jason sighed and got up and began to walk out the room to get the furniture

'' yeah but you need him for sex'' he said Gabby's mouth just hung open then she closed it rolling her eyes and mumbled

'' yeah thats true''

* * *

7- hours

''GABRIELLA'' Jason shouted '' I HAVE MOVED THESE BEANBAGS 20 TIMES THEY LOOK FINE'' and he collapsed to the ground on top of a squishy white beanbag. There was now a TV in the corner which was surrounded by sofas in a square and small tables, the kitchen didn't need to be changed apart from tables and chairs which were of course red. There was a pool table at the back of the room on the right and on the left was beanbags in a giant tower, which Jason made into a fort earlier only to be told off by Gabby. Pictures had been hung on the wall of different people, the room looked amazing, accept...

'' Theres one blank wall'' Jason said with half his head in a beanbag

'' I no'' Gabriella sighed '' but il finish that off Jase we did so well today thanks for the...'' she was interrupted by a light snore'' Gabby giggled she got up picked up a black marker and began to write...

'' We save these memories, us together forming bonds that will never be broken or forgotten, Once a wildcat always a wildcat...Troy Bolton'' and beneath it '' What team?Wildcats!... Chad Danforth'' she smiled looked around the room, and at Jason who was fast asleep, she felt her legs carry her body over to sofa where she lied down and shut her eyes.

* * *

Troy Bolton quickly walked through the hall with the rest of his senior year running behind talking to Mrs Fisher and to Coach Bolton

'' But Mrs Fisher it wasn't Gabby's faults, it was all of us, we will tidy the room'' Mrs Fisher stopped and people ran into Troys back.

''Mr Bolton by the display of your years childish behavior I can no longer allow you to keep the room your meant to represent the school instead you all act like children, now I will go to the common room and see how much damage there Is '' everyone began to follow '' by myself'' they all sighed and walked to homeroom

'' hey Troy wheres Gabby?'' Sharpay asked '' and Jason isn't here either''

'' im not sure'' Troy said taking his seat and looking around'' il text her after homeroom'' 5 minutes later Mrs Fisher walked in the room everyone gulped and looked worried

'' well Mr Bolton I don't see what your worried about I believe the room looks fantastic well done all of you '' she clapped everyone looked confused

''you do?'' Troy asked

'' it was probably the picture of my face'' Sandy said smiling Mrs Fisher looked confused

'' erm I don't recall that part, but anyway I like the theme of red and white'' by now everyone is totally confused '' however Mr Bolton I would appreciate it if you woke your girlfriend and your friend up they seem to be asleep on the couches'' Troy shot up with everyone behind him walking the the second floor to the common room. He walked in first and looked around amazed, everyone following with there mouths open and began chatting about how amazing it was

''omgosh look its me on the wall''

''wow the kitchen is great''

''look a the TV''

'' did you see the writing on the wall its so sweet''

''Jason and Gabby did this all last night!''

'' hey looks its me and Bobby the basketball'' Chad called out, with all the noise Gabby and Jason began to wake up, they stood up and looked around in a daze, and everyone began clapping, Gabby grinned while Jason stood up and shouted yeah only to fall over and everyone laugh with him. Troy walked over to Gabriella as everyone began to walk around the room

'' you know this is amazing, your amazing'' and kissed her on the lips she smiled and croaked

'' im so tired''she leaned into his chest and he put his chin on her head and breathing in her sent while putting his hands in the back pocket of her jeans

'' but babe'' he whispered in her ear'' look what you've done'' he turned her around and saw Taylor and Sharpay hugging while Zeke and Chad talked pointing at pictures on the wall laughing.'' you Gabriella Montez are one in a million'' he kissed her deeply pushing her down onto one of the sofas

'' great another Troyella make out room'' Chad shouted and everyone laughed and sat down Troy shrugged his shoulders and went back to kissing his girl.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

CF X


	18. Summer Ball Is Steve back?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

''Oh my GOSH!'' Mrs Montez screamed at the top of her voice on Friday morning waking Gabby up for school, she ran into her daughters room throwing an envelope with golden writing on it into her daughters face. '' its arrived its arriver! YOUR DAY IF FINALLY HERE!,open it open it hurry oh I must ring Lucille'' Gabby look up at her happy mother sleepily

''huh, whats goin on..muuumm its only 6.30, no time for mail Gabby is going sleepies, back to beddy byes. '' she pulled the covers over her head, only for them to be pulled completely off again by her mother, curling into a ball hugging a pillow she groaned and sat up '' what is it mum'' rubbing her eyes

'' the letters here, its here! I cant believe it I didn't think you would get invited but of course you would your dating Troy oh how exciting''

'' invited to what'' her mother thrust a letter into her hands, she opened the envelop with her mother reading over her shoulder, reading allowed the twirly gold writing

'' _Dear Miss Montez we have the pleasure of inviting you to the annual Summer Ball of Albuquerque for the thriving young women of the area, its time for you to come out into society_'' Mrs Montez Squealed out loud

'' I cant believe it only 10 girls get picked every year and think YOU are one of them my dear now theres the dress the make up oh its going to be amazing'' she said jumping around like an idiot while Gabby sat on the bed confused, Jake (Gabby's brother) walked into the room

''whats going on'' he said spotting the letter '' oh you got your letter, Layla (his girlfriend) had hers last year, wasn't that bad, but she did try on like 50 dresses'' he said sitting on the bed next to his sister grinning as he watched his mother dance around the room

'' can someone please explain to me what this is'' Gabby said loudly throwing the letter in the air

''oh of course my dear, how silly of me, every year a ball is held at Lava Springs, it is a coming out ball you no what that is my dear'' gabby nodded '' your coming out into society, anyway the whole of Albuquerque go, well maybe no the whole just the 'elite' as they call us apparently, its such fun I haven't been for year, Troy will be your escort and you will have a beautiful dress and dance all night'' she hurried down stairs to answer the phone, with Gabby and Jake following

'' well this sounds like loads of fun and everything, but its only 6 in the morning'' Jake pulled her into a hug

'' aww come one Sis this is a really bug day for you and mum shes just happy for you'' They sat down at the breakfast bar eating cereal listening to there mother on the phone to who they guessed was Lucille

_''yes it arrived this morning''_

_'' I no its going to be amazing''_

_''Have you told Troy?''_

_''What did he say?''_

_''You must come over, theres so much to organize''_

_''They might have a chance of winning''_

_''Of course Jake didn't win with Leyla it was such a shame'' _Gabby looked at Jake

''chance of winning what?''

''Cutest couple'' Gabby groaned '' don't worry sis you and Troy have to be the most soppy couple I know'' He grinned while she swatted his arm. There mother put down the phone

'' That was Lucille '' she squealed

'' No kidding'' her children replied

'' Shes on her way '' the door bell rang ''there here!'' her children rolled their eyes and continued eating

''Congratulations Gabby!'' Lucile Bolton squealed just like her own mother

'' thanks Lucille'' she said politely grinning as she could hear her own mother fussing over Troy in the hallway

'' Lucille lets go to the study we must start planning'' Maria called out and Lucille left Gabby felt two arms wrap around her waist and a warm breath that she love so much on her neck she leaned back into the owners embrace and moaned as he kissed her neck

'' morning beautiful'' Troy whispered into her ear '' congratulations on the summer ball''

'' thanks wildcat and good morning to you to''

'' ergh I told you, you would win, sickly sweet'' Jake said and he left the room Troy looked down at Gabby

''cutest couple?'' he grinned

''how did you guess'' she muttered still half asleep

''I am just amazing''he grinned with a wink, he stood in between her legs massaging her thighs and gave her a long kiss, resting his forehead against hers '' so am I going to be your escort to this event''

'' don't no, I might have some other offers'' he grinned

'' but I bring you flowers and a bar of chocolate...''

''tempting'' she said

''.. and a wild night of sex afterwards'' he grinned she laughed smacking him across the chest, then wrapping her arms around his neck

''hmm that sounds yummy''

''the chocolates or the sex?'' he grinned kissing her

'' both'' she murmured into his mouth they kissed for a big longer, before Gabby pulled back

'' as much as I love this I have to get ready for school'' Troy groaned '' I know babe we will continue this later'' Troys eyes lit up '' love you'' and she walked away towards the stairs

'' love you too shnoocomes'' Gabby looked at him with a raised eyebrow '' what? If we want cutest couple we have to have ridiculous nick names for each other'' she rolled her eyes

'' whatever you say... stud muffin'' Troy grinned winking at her, once she walked away he whispered to himself

'' stud muffin? That me alright, god of sex would be better I guess'' then finished off eating her breakfast

**LATER ON... AT SCHOOL

* * *

  
**

Gabby and Troy walked hand in hand into school, they looked around seeing few girls holding letter being crowded around by other girls or boys trying to get a date

'' wow this thing is really big'' Gabby said her fingers laced with Troy's

'' yeah don't worry babe it is loads of fun on the actual night''

''did you go last year?'' she questioned ' who with another girl? As in a date?'' Troy laughed

'' No Babe went with my mum she was just being nosy and complaining how I didn't get to date one of the elite 10 years''

'' well you wont have that problem this year will you'' she replied kissing him on the cheek, they walked into the hallway to see a big banner, with gold writing saying

_**congratulations to East Highs elite 6**_

with pictures of 6 girls and Gabby spotted a picture of herself from the year book

''six?'' Gabby questioned

'' yeah the other four must come from West high'' she nodded then looked up with a curious face

'' wait how did they know I got invited'' she questioned as they walked past people saying well done and congratulations to Gabby even though she really didn't think she did anything to get a place

'' and I thought you were the smart one, Sharpay's parents own the venue for it, her mum is also one of the organizers and scouts the girls for it'' Gabby nodded and looked up at the banner again noticing Shar's face

'' well I see Shar has got a place so I wont..'' she was cut off when someone pushed her off Troy and into a death hug, and a mass of blond hair clouded her vision, Sharpay pulled back and started jumping up and down

'' we did you, we made it, we 2 of the 10'' she squealed Gabby laughed with her friend finally realizing the importance of this event and how lucky she was to be picked, Taylor walked over and started hugging both of them.

'' I am so proud of you two I have already got my ticket to watch'' the three girls started jumping up and down grinning, then separated as the boys came over Sharpay went to hug Chad while Gabby and Taylor talked dresses, Troy and the other boys standing next to them, Troy of course had his usual hand in the back pocket of her jeans, giving her a little squeeze which would make her squeal and smile Taylor roll her eyes and Chad laugh.

After a while a few boys approached Gabby, Troy saw this out of the corner of his eye excused himself from his conversation with Jason who muttered whipped, and took his place behind his girlfriend

''Hey Gabriella'' one of the boys from the football team said

'' erm hey boys'' she smiled politely

'' we heard you got chosen to be one of the elite 10 for the summer ball, congratulations''

'' thanks guys'' another boy pushed his way to the front, he looked very stuck up and rich but was not attractive at all in fact he was really fat

'' I was wandering if you had a date to the summer ball Gabriella'' he asked formally, she felt Troy stiffen and answer the question for her

''yeah she does me'' The posh boy ignored him and kept looking at Gabby waiting for an answer

'' erm yeah im gong with Troy'' she answered worried that Troy might attack this boy any second, Troy couldn't believe it everyone in school knew they were dating why was this idiot coming up to his girlfriend and asking for a date when he was standing right behind her.

'' well I'll make you a deal old girl '' Troy stiffened again there was no way this guy just called his beautiful sexy girlfriend an old girl'' il pay you 1000 dollars to be your escort'' Everyones mouth dropped open apart from Gabby who raised an eyebrow with wide eyes and Troy who had gone pale, suddenly worried that she might accept

''what?'' Gabby asked

'' well you must know by now that there are only 10 girls chosen for the coming out and my parents are demanding I have to date one of them and to get up on stage, so what do you say'' Troy was worried she wouldn't possibly choose this guy would she but all that money, he looked at Gabby, who was now staring at this boy whatever his name was

'' are you INSANE? You are bribing me with money to go to a dance with you just for your social status, not only that but my boyfriend is right behind me, and im sure he will kick your ass if you don't get out of my face in 5 seconds!'' she shouted and he ran away as everyone laughed Troy breathed out a sigh of relief, and gabby pecked him on the lips

'' aww was little Troy scared might take the money instead of him to the ball, don't worry prince charming il be your Cinderella'' He grinned picking her up and kissing her passionately '' come on we have basketball practice''

They walked into the gym and spotted Jack who was shooting basketballs into the net, Gabby rand out of Troys grasp and blocked one

'' see old man I can keep up easy'' she grinned shooting the ball in the net

'' yep well at least I don't have to go to dress fittings and hair stylists every day for the next few weeks'' he laughed with Troy

'' hey thats not funny don't be mean, its going to be a nightmare'' she groaned

'' haha yep it sure is you know what the mothers are like, think of how many pictures they will take on the day'' Gabby stuck her tongue out at him '' ok you lot go and get changed were here for practice you know'' everyone walked off to get changed as Gabby was walking down through the locker room whistling to herself, it was empty as she was the only girl who was on the basketball team, she approached her locker and was about to open it when she noticed a white envelop attached to it, she pulled it off and opened it, brining out a picture of her and her brother this morning eating breakfast with Maria on the phone, this photo was taken this morning, at the bottom there was a signature, one she dreaded

_Steve Turner_

She let out a high pitched scream dropping the photo and staring at it as it fell to the floor, seconds later the rest of the team and Coach Bolton showed up. Troy ran to her and hugged her as she pointed to the picture, Chad picked it up and showed Troy

''he's back'' Gabby whispered '' He's back Troy'' His eyes went wide and pulled his girlfriend into him shielding her from the photo, the creep was back and now was messing with Gabby's mind, when he found him he was going to beat the crap out of him.

* * *

**AN- so creepy Steve is back, will he turn up to the ball will Gabby still go? **

**what do you want to happen?**

**cx**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	19. Boys shopping adventures

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

  
**

IT had been 24 hours since Gabriella had found the photo on her locker, the police had been notified and so had the teachers, the school was on high alert worried that one of there star pupils was in danger. Jack had gone to the principle demanding that they buy CCTV cameras but he refused saying they were to expensive and wouldn't help.. Jack decided to buy 13 cameras personally to put up in the sports hall anyway, which made Gabby laugh, but that was probably the only laugh she had since the photo had been found. Troy decided they should take the day off of school because everyone would be looking at her and asking if she was ok, when really she just needed some space and Troyella time, or make out time as Troy would call it.

They were walking their dogs at the beach walking hand in hand carrying there shoes as Lexie and Max played in the water, after a while of comfortable silence Troy led her over to the sand and they sat down with her siting in between his legs leaning against his chest as she watched the two dogs chase birds

'' he wont hurt you, I wont let him, you know that don't you Brie'' Troy whispered into her dark hair, which was tied in a side ponytail

'' I no ts just i hate the thought of him invading my personal zone'' she sighed tilting her head and kissing his chin lightly

'' hmm I know, can I invade your personal space?'' he grinned with a wink whispering into her ear, she turned her head and put one arm on his chest

'' you can be my personal space'' and she pulled him down on top of her by the dog lead that was tied around his neck. He ran his hands down her sides and lifted her top slightly so he could feel her belly bar with his number on, wrapping one leg around him she rolled over so she was on top.

'' hey I like being on top'' he said in between kisses and rolled over again she grinned before pushing him off of her and going on top again they continued this for 5 minutes until Troy looked up with sand filled hair

''hey look we went like 200 meters down the beach'' gabby rolled her eyes ''what it might be a record''

''don't be silly Troy''

'' hey maybe we should get a judge in to check it, then we could be the number one ... beach- make- out- rollers-of-all-time''

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY AT THE MALL**

Gabby and the other girls were shopping for dresses, and only Taylor had found something so far, Sharpay said that nothing was pink enough yet while Gabby just couldn't find the right dress. The boys however were in a medical shop but instead of buying the pain killers for Taylors head they were doing...something else

''OK ts Jason's turn, dare or dare?'' Chad asked they were sitting at the back of the shop in a deserted corner

''oh I don't know Chad I guess Dare'' Jason replied with a roll of the eyes

'' good choice man... ok I dare you to take these up to the counter and buy them saying its been a bad week'' Troy said handing him a box

'' these are tampons Troy!'' and the boys laughed

'' not just any tampon extra larger tampons '' Troy said laughing, Jason rolled his eyes and stood up walking up to the cashier while the others ran out the shop watching from the window

' I would like to buy these please'' he sad handing over the box to the old lady working there, she didn't reply

''excuse me '' she didn't reply , when he noticed a hearing aid in her ear

''EXCUSE ME!'' he shouted she turned around from the magazine she was reading

'' ok dear no need to shout, now what can I do for you?''

'' I would like to buy these please'' he handed the box and the money

'' oh you poor little girl, is it that time again, you know if you have stomach ache I have some very nice pills here to help you, such a pretty young thing like you doesn't want the hastle of staying at home a whole week'' Jason's mouth was hung open, she though he was a girl then he notice her fogged up glasses that hadn't been cleaned in weeks

'' No thats fine thanks'' he paid the money grabbed the bag and left while the boys laughed at him with tears in their eyes

'' ok that was brilliant, such a pretty girl you are Jase'' Zeke laughed and Jason threw the bag at Troy

'' here give them to Gabby as a present'' he grumbled, while Troy chucked them in the bin

'' she doesn't need them man, the beauty of the pill, means I can get laid all the time'' he grinned while the other guys rolled their eyes.

''ok next Zeke, I dare you to go into that shop and pretend you work their'' Jason said

''easy man'' Zeke walked off into the nearest clothes shop for girls, he walked toward the counter where there was a girl standing, and stood behind in and began pressing button on the till

''erm excuse me can I help you?'' she said with a raised eyebrow

''no'' he said I a baby voice

'' erm well your not meant to be behind here really'' the till made a bing noise and Zeke started jumping up and down pressing it again and again like a little child '' look il have to call security if you don't stop, Zeke bent down to one of the shelves picking up some underwear

'' do you think this is a good color on me?'' showing them to the girl holding them against himself doing a little dance

''no now could you leave''

'' are you saying I look fat''

''no im saying they looked bad on you NOW LEAVE!''

'' so I am fat?''

''no I didn't say that''

'' should I go on a diet?''

''what I didn't say that?''

'' maybe yo should go on a diet?''

''WHAT?'' she shrieked

'' yeah your looking a bit podge round the edges girlfriend'' he said with a girly voice

''SECUIRTY''

''don't WORRY im sure you can fix it, you will be down to a size larger in no time'' The boys outside were howling with laughter as security brought Zeke out the shop, the security men rolled their eyes and left muttering kids under their breath

'' that was funny man, ok Troy its your turn'' Chad said wiping the tears from his eyes

'' great bring it on man'' Troy said with his arms folded Chad looked around at the shops then grinned

'' I dare you to go into that shop'' he pointed to a shop called relationship fun which looked to be some weird sex shop '' and buy the weirdest kinky thing in the shop, oh and it has to be for a gay couple'' all the other boys laughed and Troy grinned getting up and walking straight into the shop. He began to search the isles, stopping only when he saw the old lady from the medicine shop

'' kinky'' he muttered searching ''something weird and kinky, lets see'' he carried on looking for a while as their was no way he would ask for help. His eyes caught something as he walked down one isle called fun protection, looking at his watch

'' guess theres no harm in having a quick look is there '' he looked around him checking none of the guys had followed him, he looked at the different boxes of condoms and laughed at a few ''glow n the dark?, extra tight? Apple flavor?...wait apple flavor, Brie always said she liked apples...'' and he carried on searching

**10 MINIUTES LATER-WITH THE BOYS OUTSIDE**

''whats taking him so long?''Jason said in a bored voice

''probably lost, were meant to meet the girls in 5 minutes, lets go get him'' the three boys stood up and went to look for troy they found him still in the same isle under fun protection

''Troy man what the hell are you doing'' they laughed

'' just having a look '' he murdered still searching he had got himself a basket which was nearly full and a few boxes were at his feet where he had been searching, Chad picked p a box

''what the...glow in the dark? Are you serious Troy'' he laughed

''hey I enjoy an active and healthy sex life'' Troy said putting some boxes back in the right place but still with a basket full of them

''there is nothing healthy about this man, rainbow colored?..apple flavor?.. ribbed?...wait did you say ribbed?'' Troy just grinned and nodded ''sweet'' Jason said picking up a box for himself

**20 minutes later**

the boys were on their way to meet the girls each holding a bag with boxes in, Troy coincidently had two

'' where have you been'' Sharpay said swatting Chad you have been gone for ages

'' erm no where ''Troy said rubbing the back of his neck Gabby grinned knowing that was a sign of nervousness

''what did you buy, did you get me anything'' all the boys laughed out loud '' what? Lets have a look'' she grabbed both of Troy bags and walked away from the group leaning against the wall she put her own bags down and was about to open the first of troys when a hand stopped her

''what now Troy?'' she said groaning wanting to know what was in them

''nothing just don't take them out in public'' he said going red she looked at him confused before opening the bag looking inside and gasping then closing it, she didn't say anything for a while, Troy just stood their grinning

'' so when are we going to try some of these out'' she grinned and pulled him into a kiss by the back of his neck, he laughed into the kiss and dragged her out the mall past the gang

'' sorry guys got to go take my new toys for a test drive check if the batteries are working'' he grinned pulling Gabby along while the group rolled their eyes

''hey guys'' Sharpay said quietly

''whats up Shar'' Chad said wrapping an arm around her

'' don't you recognize the person in that car?'' he pointed to a car, everyone looked up and noticed a greasy back haired boy with a camera pointed at a couple that were making out in a car... Troys car, he looked around noticing the group were watching and drove off quickly, the group stayed silent, the day of fun and jokes had just been ruined by Steve yet again, its proof he was back.

* * *

**an- 2 updates in one day go me ....**

**so steve is back and has now been sighted **

**what should happen next ??**

**any idea please help im stuck**

**cx  
**


	20. Feather brains and Ball

Dedicated to VanessaHudgens11011- for all of your great ideas

Disclaimer : I own nothing

* * *

'' I don't WANNA BE ANYTHING OTHER THAN WHAT IV BEEN TRYING TO BE LATELY'' was all Gabriella could hear when walking up the stairs of Troy's house to his room, the noise echoed off the walls and was completely out of tune, she put her hands on her ears, Troys sister sally leaned out her room with an angry face rolling her eyes at Gabby

'' shut up TROY, and don't waste all the water!!! SHUT UP'' she screamed slamming the door Gabby sighed and carried on walking muttering under her breath

'' I see what he meant by his shower head, but im sure no one else is impressed'' opening the door to Troys room where his golden retriever ran out the room, looked up at her hopefully ''sorry boy no Lexie today maybe tomorrow'' she patted the dogs head as he wagged his tail before running down stairs probably to bark at the post boy.

''IM TIRED OF LOKING ROUND...'' came the untunned voice of her boyfriend as she sat down on the bed picking up one of his magazines on basketball and began to read it.. '' I don't WANT TO BE ANYTHING OTHER THAN....me?'' Troy stopped singing seeing his girlfriend siting on his bed, he wrapped his towel nervously round his waist '' erm hey babe I didn't know you were here?'' he coughed nervously she didn't look up from the magazine and just continued reading

'' no but im sure the whole of you road knows your here Troy, by the loudness of your voice at this time in the morning'' he grinned sheepishly ''especially when you cant even sing that song'' he pouted

'' hey Gaven De Graw has a voice no one else can sing along to, what is the point in having a theme tune for a TV series no one can sing along to, am I right or am I right?'' he said throwing his hands into the air

'' your right babe but please hold onto you towel little Troy shouldn't be out at this time in the morning'' she said peeking up from the magazine, Troy picked the towel up and wrapped it around him

'' I don't think you should call Troy Junior little Troy, because trust me he isn't little, you should know'' he said wriggling his eyebrows and adjusting his towel

'' where on earth did you get that?'' she said shocked pointing to the towel around his waist which had hundreds of photos of his face on all with the same cheesy grin he grinned

'' a gift from the cheerleaders '' she pouted '' why you jealous sweet pea?'' pulling on a pair of shorts

'' no'' she sulked '' it just makes your ego bigger'' with her eyebrows close together he just grinned through the towel into the bin and walked over to his bed where she lay, only with his shorts on

'' don't be mad gorgeous, your the only one who gets to be with me'' she grinned pulling him into a kiss

'' thats true..hmm'' she sighed while he pulled her up towards him by the small of her back, running her arms up and down his exposed and still damp abs she sighed into the kiss, Troy Bolton was truly perfect. He moved his lips into the crook of her neck and began to suck behind her ear, she let out a moan causing him to grin and sink his teeth into her neck slightly

''God Troy''' she groaned running her hands now through his damp hair, he rolled over so she was on top and lifted his knees up so she could lean against them while straddling him, breaking the kiss he said

'' why are you here, not that I love this?'' he asked with his hands resting on her sides, she groaned and rolled her eyes

''its our mums and my family with this stupid summer ball''she leaned forward resting her head against his chest '' I still don't have a dress and the ball is next week, I went out shopping with my family and your mum, they just wont listen...'' she sighed

* * *

**FLASHBACK – yesterday at the mall with the Montez family Sharpay, Lucille**

''How about this one honey bunch'' her mother said holding up a red velvet dress which someone had sewn fake roses all over and looked very heavy to wear

'' no mum I want something out of my era, something simple elegant and in a pale color'' she sighed looking around the shop Lucille and Maria looked at each other raising their eyebrows

''what about this one gabby dear'' Lucille said holding up a white short dress with ruffles everywhere, that looked like it was for a two year old at a wedding, Gabby's mouth dropped and she looked at Sharpay with raised eyebrows

'' erm...i think we are looking for a long dress Lucille?'' Sharpay suggested then turned around to look at Gabby with a shocked face whispering '' I knew we should have gone shopping with my designer, or even Chad he would be better help'' they both sighed and flopped down on the the squishy cream sofa. Jake came up to them with a grin

'' I have found the perfect outfit for you, it sensible and sophisticated just right'' the girls raised their eyebrows leaning forward eagerly '' TA-DA'' he pulled out a outfit from behind him and the girls just sighed and fell back on the sofa, it was a pant suit in navy with a turtle neck Grey top

''she doesn't want to look 70 Jake!'' Sharpay screamed

'' what I like it, its modest doesn't show off too much, lots of zips and buttons...'' Sharpay held her hand up

''stop right there, you mean it shows no skin so boys wont look at her in that way'' Jake opened his mouth to interrupt but Sharpay held her hand up '' no let me continue, it also stops her from showing any leg what so ever '' Jake pouted '' and stops Troy from getting in your sisters pants, which by the way he will still do even if he has to rip all of those clothes off her''

'' SHAR !!!'' gabby screamed

'' oh come on Gab don't play the innocent little duck, we all know your about as innocent as me, why else would you have booked a room at the hotel down the road for summer ball night?'' Sharpay said in a bored voice, Jakes mouth opened again

'' you mean a room to sleep and only sleep, nothing else, right, right?'' the girls looked at him with raised eyebrows '' MUM!'' Jake shouted running off

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

''SEIOSULY TROY'' Gabby said over his laughter '' there was so many layers on the outfit of Jakes that it showed only my face and feet, I would look like a turtle'' he grinned pecking her on the lips

'' yes but a very cute turtle'' he mumbled

'' I don't like turtles '' she groaned

''I don't like birds'' Troy said Gabby sat up

''what?''

I don't like bird'' she laughed

''what all birds?'she asked

'' no I like ducks, there cool they quack and stuff, don't like any other bird, ostrich, budgie, penguin, parrot... defiantly don't like parrots, they don't quack they squawk like a crow, oh yeah I don't like crows either'' Gabby burst out laughing at his little random spurt ''what ?, so what if I don't like birds you don't like turtles''

she grinned down at him

'' I know im sorry, your so cute like a..penguin'' she grinned

''erhg you know I don't like penguins''

''anyway what should I do about my dress?'' she sighed

''why don't you go shopping with Sally shes back home from college at the moment?'' Gabby's ear perked up

'' oh yeah, Il go ask her now'' she jumped off Troy and ran out the room leaving Troy to himself murmuring

'' stupid birds, feather brains''

* * *

**DAY OF THE SUMMER BALL- at the Montez residence**

Troy, Jake, Lucille, Jack, Troys sisters and Maria were all standing chatting in the sitting room, waiting for Gabby to come down, Troy was talking to Jake nervously with his palms a bit sweaty and he kept pulling on his tie, everyone was dressed smartly, the men in tuxes, Lucille and Maria were wearing smart dresses with jackets over the top, Gabby's mom was wearing a badge saying ' mother of the débutante' with Lucille having a matching one saying 'future mother in law of the débutante'.

''GABBY WOULD YOU HURRY UP, TROYS GOING TO WET HIS PANTS IF YOU don't HURRY'' Jake yelled Troy punched him in the arm '' ow that hurt man''

'' good, im not nervous im just getting prepared'' he muttered then his eyes sprung to life as his girl walked down the stairs dressed in a light mint green color dress which was strapless and fell to the floor, it had silver jewels around the top, on her feet were simple silver high heels and she was holding a small silver clutch she walked up to troy and did a twirl showing off the backless dress

'' holy shit...'' Troy said '' you look amazing'' she grinned as he kissed her on the lips drawing her in by the small of her back with his large hand

''PHOTO TIME'' Maria shrieked out as Troyella groaned, the posed for photos outside below one of the blossom Trees, just standing their gazing into each others eyes with the rest of the family next to them, after 20 long minutes of photos the cars were here to take them to the summer ball at the Albuquerque hall, Troy and Gabriella got into the back seat of their own sleek black Rolls Royce car

'' did I tell you how damn hot you look right now'' Troy said muttering into her ear, she giggled '' your so fine I cant wait to show you off tonight, I am the luckiest guy alive'' he began to kiss her, as they kissed for a short time he looked up with one eye to see the driver who was around twenty looking in his mirror at Gabriella's leg, Troy gave him a stern look and the man looked away.

'' I don't think iv ever seen you look so good accept first thing in the morning when you wear my clothes'' he ran his hand up and down her exposed leg, she smiled and pulled away

'' I love you Troy Bolton''

'' and I love you Gabriella Montez, everyday all the time'' she pecked him on the lips, and got her camera out

'' ergh Gabby iv had enough of photos, did you not see how many our mother took look here look there, fix you tie blah blah blah..'' Gabby pulled him into a kiss by his chin, and he placed his hand on the side of her head, a flash went off and she pulled back looking at her camera

'' aww look Troy'' she said shoving the camera in his face

'' damn we look hot together '' he said with a smug voice she just rolled her eyes putting the camera away

'' what no more photos like that, I don't mind them, maybe even a video'' he grinned

''later maybe, and no for the video thats just porn Troy''

'' so it would be hot porn'' he grinned while she rolled her eyes fixing her lip gloss and hair, before helping Troy with his hair, which he complained he could do himself,he just didn't want to run her hands through it and get them all icky because of the jell.

* * *

They arrived at the hall to see hundreds of people arriving all dressed smartly, Troyella's car pulled up to a long black carpet with a sign above it saying elite 10 and partners, the got out and walked down the carpet a couple of people stopped to talk to them

'' wow look at Gabriella's dress its amazing''

'' they look so cute together''

'' damn shes fine Bolton's one lucky guy'' Troy grinned at this then sent a glare at the boy

'' I love her shoes''

'' wow this carpet is squishy'' said the random boy, Outside the hall was large fabric posters of each girl nearly the height of two stories,t he photos were taken earlier this week

'' I wonder what they do with those posters afterwards'' Gabby said pointing to hers which was her in a a long black ball gown

'' probably throw them away or some pervert keeps them to jack off to at night'' he grumbled

'' oh Troy don't be stupid''

'' I want your one he said pointing to it''

'' oh yeah and what will you do with it''

''erm put it in my room'' she rolled her eyes

''it wont fit sweety''

'' well then il cut just your head out and put it on the ceiling''she laughed

'' you and your silly imagination'' and she began to walk inside

'' I was being serious he mumbled, hey man can I have that when your done with it tonight'' he said the the floor manager pointing at the photo

'' erm sure its all yours...freak'' Troy just grumbled

'' I hope you come back in your next life as a bird then I can hate you for another reason''

They continued inside and walked into the large hall which was lit up with fairy lights and had plants around the edge, the theme was a midsummer's nights dream, the hall looked amazing, there was a long runway supposedly for her to walk down later Gabby guessed, with circular tables surrounding it. Troy began to lead Gabby to their table which was near the front of the stage, stopping on the way to take compliments they were nearly at their table where they could see their friends and family sitting on a table for 20 when someone tapped Troy on the shoulder he turned around to see Brandon Clarke captain of West High Knights

'' well well well if it isn't Bolton and his Basketball girlfriend Gabriella isn't it?'' he grinned

'' yeah it is you should remember you did try to rape me half a year ago '' she growled

'' oh yeah how could I forget ..Babs'' he grinned his West high friends and their girls laughed, Brandon's girlfriend Amy stepped forward,in front of Gabby

'' well it looks like you just scrapped the elite 10 this year along with me and my girls but it was easy for us to get chosen of course''

'' yeah thats why there is 6 East girls and only 4 West girls **cough** sluts this year'' Sharpay said grinning walking up to the group with the rest of their friends behind her. West high she shot them glares and left, a women came up to Troyella and Chadpay telling them they would have to go on stage soon the night was amazing everyone danced and showed off their amazing dresses, Troyella got best couple and received two tickets for a weekend break.

* * *

They were half way through he night and Troy was massaging Gabby's fest at their table with Sharpay who was chatting to Brie about some of the other girls

'' Babe could you get me a drink, I have a small headache'' Gabby asked Troy sweetly

''sure babe'' Troy stood up with Chad and walked to the refreshment table

''whipped '' Chad muttered Troy just grinned, suddenly the lights black out and screams were head through he hall, Troy was knocked over by someone running past them

'' Chad?. Whats going on man I cant see a bloody thing?'' Troy said

'' I know man lets try and head back to the girls just stand up and try and walk your way back'' Chad yelled over the screams

'' Brie?, Brie , where are you BRIE!'' Troy yelled out something was wrong he could hear it , the emergency lights came back so there was a light green glow around the room he and Chad ran back to the girls only to see Shar lying on the floor

'' Shar where's Brie'' She looked up

'' she is just......here'' the boys looked at the empty chair and saw Gabby's shoes and bag scattered over the floor and the table cloth ripped Troy panicked

'' BRIE! BRIE , GABBY BRIE!'' he called out with Chad, Sharpay was crying

'' its him Troy I swear hes back its Steve I heard his voice when the lights went out, I, I , I tried to stop but someone pushed me, im so sorry'' she cried tears running down her face, Troy went pale and began to run out the building into the poring rain outside

'' BRIE WHERE ARE YOU PLEASE BRIE don't DO THIS I NEED YOU BRIE!'' the rain was soaking his hair not bothering to wipe the tears from his face he fell to the floor, head in his hand Chad and Sharpay ran out calling her name over and over again

'' hes got her again Chad I promised I would always keep her safe and hes got her again '' he cried placing his hands on the pavement, then his eyes caught a small T shape on the ground he picked it up recognizing it immediately and a piece of paper next to it reading

_Beach hut number twenty one_

_Sun Beach_

_Albuquerque_

That was all he needed a small glimpse of hope, he stood up

'' give me your keys Chad

''what man whats going..''

''GIVE ME YOUR DAMN KEYS CHAD'' Chad threw him his keys and Troy began to run down the street, he got in the car and turned then engine on and was about to pull out when Chad opened the door and climbed in Troy looked at him

'' what you thought you would kick this guys ass by yourself and leave nothing for the rest of us '' he grinned but still serious, Troy pulled out into the road speeding for his life to try and find Gabriella.

* * *

**Thanks for all of you reviews lets try and make 250 reviews total this time please**

**i have a new story idea its on my fanfiction profile called Olympic dream send me a personal message to tell me what you think**

**iv got lots of ideas for this story and i might skip ahead about 10 years soon **

**thanks everyone **

_**CF x**_


	21. It's over and a new leaf

Disclaimer I own nothing

* * *

There were few times when Gabriella Montez was scared, once when she was 5 and she ran away from home only to get lost, when she was 10 and she lost her mum in a toy store. But also now at the age of 17 when she was strapped with rope to a chair in a small beach hut at Lava springs. Even though it was pitch black she could hear the sounds of the waterfall and the wind blowing in the palm trees. She couldn't see anything she had woken up from fainting 20 minutes ago and there was no sign of Steve. She had given up screaming for Troy because her voice was now sore and no one could hear her because they were all at the ball, she was just praying for Troy to find her.

The mascara ran down her face, he beautiful dress was torn, and her hair was out of place covering her eyes.

She heard the door creak open looking up slowly she saw Steve dressed in a tuxedo carrying some miss shaped roses. Flicking on the lights Gabby's eyes grew wide as she looked around the small wooden hut. There were pictured of here everywhere and entire wall of just her eyes, and in one corner there was at least 8 life size cut outs of her made of cardboard standing next to each other. Fairy lights hung around the hut and were the only source of light so she couldn't make everything out by now she had a throbbing headache and couldn't speak at all.

''like your surprise gabby, it took my weeks to make this collection'' she just gasped as he spoke trying to breath praying for someone, Troy anyone to find her

'' you see your boyfriend made it clear couldn't see you, bit greedy really keeping such a beauty all to himself'' he said stroking her hair she flinched closing her eyes as more tears pored down her face '' so because I couldn't see you in person I created my own little heaven of yo, to just sit in here for hours and dream of being with you, touching you'' she flinched again ''but now I have you and we can share a life together these pictures don't mean anything, no longer will I have to act out love scenes with the stupid cardboard cut outs'' he said walking over and kicking them down she cried silently '' I now have you '' he leaned over and kissed her while she struggled against the tight ropes.

* * *

Troy didn't care if he got 10 speeding tickets as he drove as fast as he could to Lava springs with Chad next to him, neither did he care that Chad was holding on for dear life. He looked behind him to see Zeke's car with Jason next to him and the rest of the group following. He drove through the gates of Lava springs and made a quick right turn on to the golf course

'' I guess were not parking like usual '' Chad spoke up in a high voice

'' this ways quicker'' Troy said darkly as he drove through a small stream on the course heading to the pool area, it was pitch black as he parked near the storage huts, all the boys jumped out the cars looking around as Troy began to search

''we are looking for hut number twenty one, find it as fast as you can and break in'' he shouted and began to run around searching all the numbers '' I cant see a thing why don't they go in order, but no Mr stupid Evans has to put the numbers he likes first '' he groaned ''GABBY BRIE'' he shouted '' I KNOW YOUR HERE STEVE WHERE IS SHE'' he shouted, suddenly spotting a hut which had a light shining from it that quickly went out seconds later

''GABBY BRIE'' Gabby's head shot up as she heard her boyfriends cry '' I KNOW YOUR HERE STEVE WHERE IS SHE'' Steve looked up in alarm and ran to turn off the lights

* * *

'' Troy' she croaked out with a sore voice ''im here'' and then began to cough Steve clamped his hand over her mouth and began to untie the ropes

''how did he find us'' Steve said in alarm who was scared for his life '' im taking you with me '' he said as gabby put up a struggle. The door slammed open with a bang and both Gabby and Steve looked up to see Troy's outline the lights turned on and Steve ran out the back door, leaving Gabby to fall the the floor

* * *

Troy turned on the lights after he barged the door down, seeing his girl there on the floor and Steve running out the door he didn't even think twice, picking Gabby up and shouting '' HE IS OVER HERE, CHAD GET HIM, OVER HERE'' he placed Gabby on the chair checked her over to make sure she was ok hugged her than ran after Steve. Even though Steve got a head start Troy being an athlete managed to catch up and tackled him to the the floor sand spraying everywhere. Troy used his strength to hold he down and began to punch him in the face 5 times, before he felt Jason rip him off Steve

'' Man your going to kill him, you don't want to go to jail'' as Chad held Steve up

'' I don't care he should die'' Troy said both Zeke and Jason holding him back

'' your girlfriend is hot Bolton or should I say my girl now'' Steve said with a wicked look in his eye licking his lips laughing and looking behind Troy, who turned around to see Gabby there shivering in the arms of Sharpay

'' don't even look at her you freak'' Troy shouted, suddenly Steve hit Chad in the ribs and began to run way jumping into Troys car and driving away.

''NO GET BACK HERE '' Troy shouted running after him, with Gabby leaving Sharpay's embrace and running after him

''No Troy theres a car coming'' she yelled with all her might, Troy turned just in time to see Steve driving his truck swerve to avoid the car and drive into a wall, a loud bang was heard and then silence the only noise was the steam coming from Troy's truck, Troy walked up to the truck to see Steve's face hitting the windscreen and not breathing, Troy gave a small nod at the truck and walked back to Gabby and held her while she cried into his chest

''he is dead babe, don't worry its all over now for sure'' putting his head into her black curly hair his strong arms holding her as she shook

''all over now babe'' he whispered

''I love you Troy Bolton '' she muttered

'' I love you more Montez'' he replied

* * *

The next day everyone had to tell the police what happened, but Troy refused to leave Gabby's side telling the officer if I wanted to talk there was no way he was leaving. That evening close friends and family surrounded beach hut number twenty one, and watched as Gabby's brother threw a fire torch into the wooden hut which soon caught a lite, of course with the permission of Mr Evan who agreed it should be destroyed. Troy held Gabby in his lap as they sat on the sand

'' you ok now babe?'' he asked

'' yeah I could do with a break though, its all too much'' she whispered looking into his eyes

'' how about you and me 2 weeks in Hawaii, just us and the beach, no interruptions''

'' hmm that sounds nice'' she muttered falling asleep slowly

* * *

**5 YEARS LATER**

''Mummy look a pool!'' shouted a young Gemma Bolton, as she dragged her young mother around Lava springs for their long weekend holiday, while Troy Bolton followed his wife grinning carrying twin Jamie Bolton on his shoulders. Yes it had been 5 years since the death of Steve, and during the Hawaii trip Gabby had fallen pregnant with twins, to say the parents were worried and her brother angry was an understatement, still Gabby and Troy decided they could cope with children at 19, they moved away from Albuquerque to New York, mostly to get away from reminders of the horrible experiences but also for a new change in scenery. Troy now played for the laker's and Gabby was a stay at home mom.

'' look Jamie can you see the pool'' Troy asked his son who was still sitting on his shoulders

'' yeah, wow Dad look'' Jamie pointed over to a large tree with lots of carvings of signatures on it that was sat in between huts twenty and twenty two '' can we sign it Dad please!'' Jamie said with puppy eyes

''yeah come on Mom' Troy looked over at his wife who looked slightly pale, but then smiled and said ''sure come one we will find a rock to write your name'' as the twins ran over to the tree. Troy looked at the tree, some people had just written there names while other left messages saying things like some things are best left forgotten

''Daddy'' Gemma's voice broke Troy out of his thoughts

'' yes baby girl'' he said bending down stroking her hair

'' why is there no number twenty one did they forgets? '' she asked cutely with a frown, Troy just sighed

'' yes baby girl they just forgot it, what silly people huh?'' she smiled

'' I prefer the tree to the smelly old hut anyway'' she giggle and ran off to try and climb it like her brother

'' I prefer it to'' Troy heard and his wife of 4 years wrapped her arms around him smiling

''you ok babe?'' he asked

''never better''

**THE END!

* * *

**

Ok that was the last Chapter thanks for everyone for reading some info you should know

1. should there be a sequal of the lives of Troy and Gabby being famous

2. i have a new story first chapter half written called olympic dreams about how Gabby and Troy meet in the olympics and they begin to get ditracted by each other

3. IM LOOKING FOR A BANNER MAKER, to design some banners for my stories anyone any idead, i will dedicate a one shot to you

4. THANKS FOR READING TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK

CFx - as always


End file.
